Finns Blessings and Curse
by The Madman001
Summary: SEQUEL TO "ICE KINGS ACCIDENTAL WISH" It's been four months since Finn got the news that he will be a father, how will he handle it, and what chaos would come from this. (Picture not mine, nor AT, belongs to Burning Wolfman, and Pendleton Ward.) Pairings: Finn X Flame Princess, Bubblegum, Marceline, and Fionna. (Slight smut, family moments, and drug use will be displayed.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Insanity: Were back bitches**_

**Madman001:Yeah here's Part two of the story. **

_**Insanity: People barely reading this, read "Ice Kings Accidental Gift" To understand, but if you're just reading for read go right ahead.**_

**Madman001:Also WE OWN SHIT GOT IT**

_**Insanity: Let's get started with this**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own...**

_**Insanity: What are you doing for the love of God we aren't getting paid for this shit stop doing the disclaimer shit, this is Fan Fic NO ONE IS GETTING PAID let's just start the story.**_

"Thank you your Majesty." A citizen of the Wizard City told to the King of that land Finn the Human he was sitting on his throne, wearing a dark cloak that showed the clothes he wore which were a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt, and blue pants, he had the hood over his head to cover his head, but shown his face. And on his back were his Demon Blood Sword, and his replica, which he called his Angelic Defender Sword. Finn watched as the citizen left, and let out a tired sigh.

"I fix one problem and 10 more pop up out of nowhere." Finn said as he rubbed his head. Then there was a banging on the door, in came Jake magical brother dog.

"Hey Finn how's the King business." Jake asked as he stretched towards Finn.

"Tiring I fix one problem within this city and 10 more pop up out of nowhere." Finn told him.

"Oh sounds tough, also how are you know. Are they getting along with each other." Jake asked with a worried look.

"Yeah they're getting along, let me guess you came to see till how long you'll be an uncle huh." Finn asked his brother since the day he got news of the women being pregnant he has been coming weekly checking their progress.

"Yeah man, aren't you excited in a few months you'll be a dad." Jake told him waving his arms around.

"Yeah." Finn said with a smile, then another knock, this time the Ice King walked in. "Simon how long has been." Finn asked considering the Ice King has been slowly reverting back to his old self, thanks to Pb's gems from her crowns to slowly give Simon get control over the crown along with the help of the Wizard Council, but still he's reverting back slowly and the crown constantly fights back.

Now Simon wore a gray suit, under shirt, a red bow tie, his skin was still a little bluer then usual, he regained his hair on the top of his head, but was still white, and his beard now only reached to his torso. The crown he still wore, unfortunately it was still the reason he lived, but at least he was regaining his sanity.

"Oh not much seeing how everything's going on your end." Simon spoke like hes usual self before the crown started to infect his mind.

"You don't have to lie Simon, I know you're hear to see Marceline and how's she's doing." Finn spoke to him kindly.

"Yeah I know sorry. It's just that I haven't been there for her cause of this damn crown, and I'll be damned if I'm not there now." Simon spoke a little too loud.

"Easy Simon you can go see her, she's in the bedroom, Jake can go with you." Finn pointed out.

"Aren't you coming?"Jake asked questionably.

"A little meeting is in progress in a short while. Tell them I'll be there shortly." Finn spoke.

"Oh okay some on Si let's go." Jake joked.

"You know I hate that nick name." Simon told Jake. They both continued their short walk towards the bedroom lot's of twist and turns to be made. "So how do you feel about becoming an uncle."

"A little proud and worried. I mean it's good Finn's having kids but he's 17 and well he's having 4 maybe more if one of them have twins." Jake said a worried look on his face. "But still how do you feel that you're going to become a grandpa."

"Honored that Marceline still looks at me like her father, but concerned that the crown will take over again, and leave her and the child." Simon spoke then they reached the door. Jake knocked on the blue large door.

"Come in." Four different voices were heard in unison. Jake opened the door to find Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Fionna, in one enormous bed that could fit them all, as well as that their stomachs were extended. Flame was on one end of the bed her side with the colors of red, yellow, and orange colliding. Marceline next to her, her side was all red except a small portion where it seemed she drained a bit. Bubblegum next to Marceline her side pink as usual she was rubbing her swollen stomach, and in the other end was Fionna knitting something.

"Simon." Marceline yelled happily.

"Hello Marceline how's things." Simon asked getting near the bed.

"Good, good, but boooooooorrrrrrring." Marceline exclaimed letting out a tired sigh.

"Why." Simon asked.

"Cause once Jake brought that book to Finn on how to be a parent. He won't let us do anything, right now Fionna is the only one that is entertained with her knitting." Marceline said.

"Should have learned to knit, besides you know he's only making us stay here cause he cares." Fionna said as she continued to knit.

"What you knitting there Fionna." Jake asked.

"Some hats for the new borns, ask Farrah(FP) and Marceline to show you what I made for them." Fionna told Jake and Simon. They turned towards Alicia, and Marceline to see they were holding little hats, Farrah's was one with fire design, the bottom started with yellow knitting, then then orange then red as it showed like flames were extending from the top. Marceline's was black with vampire ears pointed on the top, and two straps on the side.

"Cool." Jake said as he grabbed both Marceline's, and Farrah's small hats, they were small for what seemed newly borned children. "But wait where's Bubblegum's and yours."

"Mine is right here." Fionna took out a small hat with Feline cat ears on the top with the designs and color pattern of Cake's fur. "Also for Bubblegum's I got no idea, I can't think of something cute and adorable thing for a design." Fionna said frustrated.

"Just make it pink that's all I'm asking." Bubblegum told her.

"No I'm making it cute."

"Well at least you're all getting along." Simon said as he rested upon a blue recliner resting nearby.

"Yeah we owe him that much. I mean a normal guy would have just left us and ran for it." Farrah said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah we got Finn, a man with a pure heart that won't leave us." Bubblegum spoke with a smile on her face. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." All four girls said. In came Finn. "Finn." They all yelled.

"Yeah it's me didn't Simon, or Jake tell you I was coming?"Finn asked. All four women stared daggers at them.

"Oh yeah Finn's coming soon." Jake said too late.

"By the way I brought some people for Alicia, and Marceline. You can come in now." Finn said with a little irritation with the last part. Two figures came walking inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE." Marceline yelled

**Madman001: There's CH 1 next Ch you're gonna see Finn's abusive and badass side.**

_**Insanity: Good, good can you pass me the gun**_

**Madman001: Insanity why you looking out the window?**

_**Insanity: Chuck Norris is out side and I'm having a staring contest with him through the window I'm afraid if I blink he'll punch me again even though we're two stories high.**_

**Madman001: I'm going for a camera so I can replay it after he kicks your ass again.**

_**Insanity: Madman, madman don't leave me here, he broke my legs I'm stuck here MADMAN YOU BITCH oh shit I blinked...NOOOOOOOOOOO**_


	2. Finn's badass

**Madman001: Hey everyone sorry for the late update truly I am it's just schools a bitch, and the fact that I went to Youtube and I couldn't help myself but to watch old TV shows, from the past. God I miss those, not like the crap they're showing today.**

_**Insanity: Plus we needed a vacation but for the fact this site might be canceled here's a story for you people.**_

Finn watched as the two left the room. "*sigh * Man how much longer can I keep this up." Finn said as he trailed his hand under his hair, then stopping when he left something and pulled back his hand. "For as long as I have to." He told himself, there were more knocks on the, except these were more fierce and harder. The doors swung open. "Ah I was hoping when to see you two." Finn said as the two figures walked in. Flame King, and Hudson Abadeer stood side by side angered, and frustrated.

"We come for our daughters, you piece of shit." Flame King yelled, as his flames started to rise from his body.

"Oh but why, their getting along with each other, as well as their safe here." Finn said with a mocking smile, and polite attitude.

"Why? Because you got four royalty pregnant, and the fact that my daughter's one of them." Hudson yelled beginning to grow to his demon form. "I'm taking my daughter back by force." Hudson began to go towards the door till he heard slow clapping, he turned to see Finn doing the clapping.

"Bravo Hudson, bravo, go ahead take Marceline and continue being the ass hole father you always have been. That goes the same towards you Flame King, or can I call you Frank as to your real name thanks to your daughter." Finn continued to clap as he stood from his throne and descended the steps that were built below the throne.

"What the fuck are you talking about worm. And hell no." FK yelled.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about, oh I don't know how about that you two know, that if you gave them a choice to either leave with you or stay, they wouldn't hesitate to stay with me." Finn stated crossing his arms.

"What? Why would they stay here you're the bastard who got them pregnant." Hudson yelled.

"And you're the bastards who ruined their lives." Finn quickly answered, which shut both Hudson, and FK up.

"Ruined, we're their father's and..."

"Fathers? FATHERS." Finn yelled. "Let me get this straight is this what a father figure does, let's look at your side Hudson. You left Marceline at age 8 to fend for herself as the world was going to shit, as well as without a mother to take care of her. While you laid down on a couch out of harms reach in the Nightosphere, did you even try to get her? And even did you even love her or your wife? As well as manipulating and lying to her, you got her to wear that damn amulet around your neck, so she can take over the Nightosphere, not caring of her opinion just so you can be a fat gorilla and lay on your ass, and eat sandwiches." Finn spoke cutting deep into Hudson.

"And you _Frank _what kind of Father would willingly allow for his own daughter to be en-caged in a lamp, without hesitation for 9 years. The only reason she wasn't able to control her emotions is because you never took the time to care for her. She was literally over your head every day, and you never even took a second to ask what she wanted, or even what she cared." Finn said.

"Oh yeah then what would you have done in our places." FK yelled.

"What would I have done. In Hudson's place considering I couldn't fucking die I would have went up there and endured what ever pain to save them from hell and torment. And you Frank I would have at least fought for my daughters freedom, not let her be jailed up, you literally could have freed her anytime you wanted, yet you kept her looked up. And as a future father I would do what I just said, if you're still want to go against their best wishes in that case I'll fight for their freedom from you." Finn said grabbing both his Demon Sword, and Angelic Defender Sword, holding them ready to fight.

"In that case die human." Hudson said sending a green bolt of lightning towards Finn, who jumped out of the way, hitting the throne Hudson was about to send another lightning bolt towards Finn who was in the air till he disappeared into thin air, Hudson looked his surroundings.

"Hudson." FK yelled, Hudson turned his head to see Finn in the air behind him, then slashing him, Finn landed in the ground then stood in front of Hudson.

"Well Finn you missed me." Hudson said then he heard a clatter sound, he looked down to see he was shrinking, and no longer had a suit, and that the amulet was in the floor.

"Nope." Finn said then round house kicking Hudson sending him flying toward the broken throne.

"Die." FK yelled sending flames towards Finn, then Finn got engulfed in flames, as FK laughed maniacally.

"_Shrujen_" A spike was lodged into Frank's arm coming from the floor, then another and another till there was a spike on each of Frank's limbs, Frank looked up to see Finn walking towards him unharmed.

"How, howw are you unharmed." Frank said as he gritted his teeth from the pain.

Finn holded up his ADS(Angelic Defender Sword) to show it bright red and growing. "You have got to love magical artifacts." Finn talked, then pointed the end of the sword towards Frank's neck, who was now quivering in fear. "Containment." Finn chanted then drove the sword through Frank's heart, his body began to glow bright blue, then stopped, Frank now was free from the spikes, and his wounds were treated but he no longer had a fame for a body, he was humanoid, he stood, 6 ft tall, heavily built, had fire for hair, that stood up. His armor turned to clothing, similar to his son's only fancier.

"What? What did.." Frank wasn't able to continue for Finn grabbing and throwing him, making him slam towards Hudson who was barely getting up. Hudson screamed in pain as Frank's flames burned him, once he did, Finn stood in front of him. Finn grabbed Hudson by the neck and placed the amulet back giving him his suit back, before Hudson could question why, Finn drove the sword throught his heart, Hudson's body glowed blue as well then stopped.

"What did you do?" Hudson asked, clutching his chest where his heart was located.

"Nothing." Finn said then tossed some powder at both Hudson, and Frank. "Just a little containment spell, now what ever attack you would do will cost you more then a few bruises, it will cost you your souls energy. So Frank every time you throw flames at me it will be costing you a piece of your soul." Finn said then heard laughing from Hudson.

"You idiot. I don't even have a soul." Hudson said growing huge then stopped his body twitched and jerked, then reverted back to his normal form, then falling to his knees coughing up blood. "What did you do to me." Hudson said spitting out blood.

"I knew you had no soul, that's why I made sure if you ever use your power, it will attack your insides, you may not die but it will hurt like hell." Finn said putting away both his swords, then grabbing the collars of both men bringing them towards his face. "Now you listen to me you pathetic excuse as fathers, the only reasons I don't have your heads as coffee mugs right now because of your daughters, and not wanting them to worry. Now this is going to happen I'll take you to them, and you will BEG for forgiveness, or else I would do the worst thing a could do to a father figure." Finn threatened with a hiss.

"And what would that be." Frank dared ask.

"For as long as I live you two will never see your future grandchildren." Finn hissed, the two men's faces turned pale. "Now then." Finn started then threw the both at the ground. "Pick yourselves up you disgust me." Finn said then walked towards the doors having the two follow. They walked till they got to the door. "Stay out here till I say so." Finn said coldly. The men stood outside for a while then. "You can come in now."

They entered the door, and immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE."

**Madman001:Yup there it is see you soon.**

_**Insanity: Well we'll see if this site stays open or not, later. And just in case thanks for your support.**_

_**If you want to help go to this place and sign the petition. **_.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

_**Show your support or go fuck yourselfs.**_


	3. Finn's curse, Death's Deal

_**Insanity: Hey people we're back and to celebrate SOPA being gone everyone of our stories will be long, so..*Banging on steel door* **_

**Madman001: Insanity open this door and let me feel your blood on my skin.**

_**Insanity: Yeah long story short I drugged Madman. I wanted to celebrate with a drink, he was only going to have soda do I spiced his drink, and well, now I know why he stood clear of any drug. And I'm hiding within this panic room.**_

**Madman001: Insanity let me taste your flesh.**

_**Insanity: Moral: Don't fuck with a sober man's drink.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE." Marceline screamed at her father. Hudson just stood there letting Finn's past words sink in for the fact that if given a choice she would have chosen Finn in a heart beat. As for Frank all he got from his daughter was silence, she didn't even give him a cold stare, or any, for her facing the wall away from him, the pain he felt of Finn's sword going through his heart was nothing like the one he was feeling right now.

"Marceline please the child." Finn begged trying to calm her down. As Simon went to try to gently lay back on the bed, without trying to be forceful, he knew if he try to force she would resist.

"Finn you brought her a guy as worse as Ash, why would.."

"Because they're here to beg for forgiveness. Aren't you." Finn said towards Frank and Hudson. The two monarchs stood there then swallowed their pride, and slowly got on their knees. Everyone stood bewildered not believing they were seeing.

"W-we're sorry." Hudson half sobbed. Everyone felt like they were dreaming. "I should have been there for you."

"So should I, I should have been a better father." Frank spoke.

"And." Finn pressured in.

"And we ...we will accept the fact that Finn's the father to the our future grandchildren."

"If you would accept us back as your parents." Frank finished. The girls shared a stare, as for Simon, prepared for an attack if necessary, preparing a katana, on the back of his hand. Jake also preparing, stretched extra limbs which were right now behind the monarchs to wrap them up if necessary. As for Finn he just stood there calm, for he had a fail safe ready from the start, the dust he threw on them a few minutes ago, was "Self Righteous Sins", for every sin that person has committed, or have done even without knowledge of, they will feel the pain they inflected upon others since they were born, emotional, physical, and mental pain will be inflected upon the infected and all Finn had to do was say the word and they will suffer.

"We will need some time to think about it, come back in a week, and you'll get your answer." Marceline spoke.

"We understand." Hudson got up and went for the door. "If you never want to see me again, I can understand."

"Good bye daughter hopefully you can forgive me." Frank spoke then left as well. The room was quiet for 5 minutes, everyone starting to calm down.

"FINN WHAT THE FUCK." Bubblegum yelled, which started a yelling riot among the women. Finn started to feel that pain within his chest again, but held his pain in and looked towards his wives with a warm smile.

"Please calm down, everything was under control, trust me." Finn assured them but they only continued to yell at him.

"Finn you endangered all us by bringing them here, what were you thinking." Fionna yelled.

"Look I know it was reckless, I know I made a stupid decision, but I needed them to come here." Finn told them.

"And what was that reason." Flame countered.

"So you guys can have closure." Finn stated, causing everyone to look at him questionably. "You just witnessed Hudson, and FK begging for your respect, when have they ever done that. Plus for the fact for them to allow you a choice. I needed to give you some peace so you can place your thoughts of our children in ease."

"Finn." Marceline said making him look at her. "What did you do to them?" Marceline questioned, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well let's just say I'll need a new throne." Finn said looking around the room not trying to make eye contact.

"Finn you fought them? What kind of idiotic thing to do." Bubblegum spoke.

"True, but then tell me this. What decision that I have made, weren't stupid in any way?" Finn questioned, all were about to answer, but then stopped for every decision Finn has made was idiotic in one way or another. "See so come on have a little trust on me, I'll be back okay, just relax."

"Fine." They all said in an irritated/annoyed tone. And crossed their arms.

"Thank you, Simon, you can stay here for as long as you want, You can even sleep in the guest room if you want." Finn said, which brought a smile to Marceline's face. "And if it's not much bother if you can watch over them, so they can go for a nice walk on the palace garden in the back." Finn continued, and everyone of the girls cheered up, hearing they would be able to go somewhere not being stuck in the room, they have been for 1 month.

"Yeah no problem, but can I have some assistance." Simon asked not sure if he can take care of everyone.

"Sure, Jake you'll help right." Finn asked.

"Yeah man, just can I talk to you outside for a bit." Jake asked as he stretched to the door, and got out, Finn gave everyone a warm smile, they returned it back, and went outside the room.

"So what do you mdmsdj." Finn muffled out for Jake wrapping his hands around Finn. Jake stretched an extra limb, then removed Finn's hood.

"*GGGGAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPP*." Jake let out for what he saw. "I knew something was wrong." He half whispered/told. As he saw that Finn's once long golden hair, was now turning white, and gray, some hair falling off, but still enough to cover his head with hair, Finn looked 45 with the new hair color, and Finn felt like one too.

"Jake you can't tell anyone." Finn said in a low voice.

"Finn you look old, I mean 40% Ice King old man." Jake said nervously, rubbing his hands together, in a worried manner.

_'Think Finn, think.'_ "Jake my hair is like this because of the ADS sword, it drains color from the user, that's why my hairs like this. I fought Hudson, and Flame King, so yeah my hair's like this only for a while it will return back to normal soon." Finn said trying to make every word he said true.

"Hmm all right, but just because we're bros, and I know you would never lie to me." Jake said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Thanks man." Finn said giving his brother a hug. "I will go to the my throne to see how much damage needs to be fixed. Take care of them all right." Finn made sure what he was suppose to do.

"Yeah don't worry, just get your hair fixed you look like a grandpa with that hair." Jake joked.

"Yeah." Finn said with a smile, then put his hood over his head, and walked towards his throne room.

'Man that was close I have to be more careful, as well as get a cure for what ever is affecting me.' Finn thought as he opened the doors to his throne room and closed the doors while facing them.

"Hello Finn." Finn heard a voice in the room that sent chills up his spine.

_'Please let it be the Lich, please let it be the Lich, please let it be the Lich.'_ Finn thought in his head as he turned his body around slowly to see the figure. It was Death, in the middle of the room, sitting in his usual attire of a farmers ward droab, him in a chair made of glass, another chair on the other side as well made of glass. A medium sized table, as well made of glass. _'Mother fucking, son of bitch, kick my ass. Bastard fucking shit all the way to eternal hell.' _

"Why I feel like I should wash your brain with acid, for all the things you just thought of." Death said as he drank from a cup. "Come now sit, and yes I can read your thoughts so don't run away. I mean have you heard the phrase, 'You can't run from Death.' That's bull crap you can run but it will do you no good, as well as those weapons of yours." Death spoke snapped his fingers and Finn's weapons were on the table. "Come now sit I want to discuss somethings with you."

Finn having no choice walked towards the empty seat and sat. "So you're here to get my soul huh." Finn said grumbling.

"No." Death answered causing Finn to change attitude immediately.

"Then why are you here?" Finn asked

"Because of this." Death said then snapped his Fingers again, behind him an hour glass the size of three Flame Kings on top of each other, inside the sand was blue, the sand appeared to be almost gone the sand was falling down, one by one in slow pace, and seemed the sand may be gone within a few weeks.

"Okay so what is that towards me?" Finn asked.

"Read the name on the bottom." Death said as he drank more of his drink. Finn stood up to see the name carved on the bottom of the hour glass was his. Finn's body trembled, eyes widened, hands shook, as they sweat from his palms. He was literally watching his life pass by him, in a form of sand. "Now now don't get too worried I'm here to help." Finn's attention went back to Death.

"How and more importantly why?" Finn asked concerned.

"Because of these." Death snapped his fingers again, eight more hour glasses appeared. The first one had purple sand, the bottom half was barely full, the top still had enough to go for years, Finn read the, name was Fionna's, the next was Bubblegum's pink sand inside, the bottom portion seemed like barely any was even put inside, the top showing the glass full, with barely moving sand? The next FP's collage of red, and orange colored sand, it showed the same as Fionna's, only a little bit more, then came Marceline's which was whacked out there was only ¼ of sand then there should be, but her's was constantly moving, going side ways, spinning upside down to keep the sand flowing.

Then there was the last four, the color was white for all, and sand wasn't falling, sand was appearing for the top, and the middle of the hour glass seemed shut, not letting any sand flow for any? "Ok I got questions but first why are these last ones not flowing, as well as who are they?" Finn questioned.

Death chuckled, like he heard a good joke then. "Those are your childrens future hour glasses." Death said. Finn felt as though he was kicked in the balls, he looked towards the four hour glasses, to see anything wrong then compered them to his wives, they all seemed normal, except compared to Marceline's.

"So wait why are you showing me this? What's the point?" Finn yelled frustrated.

"The point my dear boy are three. One point why I'm here, is because you're now royalty, along with the fact that you're human, and ruler of this land. Royalty have Death visits sometimes, IF they're important enough. You Finn have been chosen by man who will give his entire kingdom to whoever is worthy, you were chosen. As well as thanks to you I lost that bet to the Grand Master Wizard, but still you're important to this place, and to more people then you can count.

Also the second reason why I'm here is because, of those four hour glasses with white sand. That means the type of that child is still unknown, and considering it has been this long, that means we have to wait till they are born in 2 months. To know if they will be either human, for your side, or the others species like their mothers, but as for yours and Fionna's it will be human. As for the others I want to know if they'll be mix, or human when born."

"Wait first. 2 months? They're not suppose to be here for another 5 months. Also why do you care if they're human or not?" Finn questioned Death.

"Because of the 2 months, because that Lust spell speed up the process of the child birth. Also why I care, I may be a guy who kills souls for enjoyment, but I hate to see species go instinct, you have no idea the hell of living watching as generations go by, seeing many die, seeing once great kings, die as well as families that could have been great. Also for the fact that I'm a sucker for children not growing up without father's. Considering your hour glass says you'll die literally 1 sec after your child's birth which amazingly all occur at the same time." Death spoke. Finn felt a pain in his chest again, then the sound of rumbling occurred, Finn looked up all the hour glasses disappeared, but stayed, and it grew in size, Finn saw his sand rise in speed as it fell. The pain stopped and so did the rumbling.

"I would take it easy if I were you, you just took away a day and ½ thanks to that little heart attack of yours." Finn freaked out he was about to have another pain, when Death slapped him, Finn turned to see Death with an angry expression on his face. "Good every time you're about to freak out I'm going to bitch slap you." Then sat down. "Now then, the third and last reason I'm here, is to give you somethings to help you live a good 8 years."

"What.." Then Finn got slapped again by Death.

"What did I just tell you." Death yelled at him, Finn rubbed his red cheek. "Now if you're asking why I'm helping you, you're one of the possible future 6 humans, if not last 3. Plus for the fact for a favor." Death said Finn feeling uneasy on what it will be. "When you're children are born, I want to ask if my son can come and have a play date with them." Death asked, a million questions raced through his head, he was about to shout, then closed his mouth quickly. In front of him, Death had his hand raised ready to slap him.

"Good you learn. Now then yes I have a son, still in his mothers womb, and yes I have a wife. Right now I'm here for an exchange. I give you extra years to live, my son has company, in the underworld there isn't very much for a new born child to do, I'm asking if he can come and hang." Finn was letting everything sink in then got an idea.

"I'll do it for 25 years." Finn said which emmidaitly got him a kick to his nuts by Death. "Whhy?" Finn let out while in the ground holding his balls.

"Cause you thinking you can swindle Death, I'm giving you years to live, I'm literally breaking rules that shouldn't be broken. You should earn them honorably, but considering you suck at music, and the fact that this is for my future son, eh. So be grateful, I'm not making you choose which child lives or dies, and get 8 extra years, so deal or no deal." Death asked as Finn groaned and got up.

"Deal." Finn said.

"Good." Death then snapped his fingers, Finn's hour glass began to shake, sands from the bottom began to fill to the top, Finn felt odd, he took of his hood, and pulled on his hair, none came off, he looked on his reflection, on the table his hair went back to normal color. "There, now just in case." Death holded out his hands, and a black box appeared. He then gave them to Finn, he opened it and there was weird paper, crumbled to lines, with the middle filled with something, he smelled them an d smelled like paper, with some weird herb smell to them.

"Those will help you relax, don't ask what they're, just smoke one a day, in secret, and when I mean secret. I mean secret, got it." Death said, Finn shook his head. "Good, those things helped people out lots of times, because of that I had to wait extra months just to get the soul of the person, those damn things pretty much fuck me over. Now then I will be awaiting for the children, be good Finn." Death spoke then disappeared, Finn looked around and saw that everything was fixed, like no fight happened. He was brought back by the feeling on his hands and saw the box Death have given him.

"Smoke these things, huh?" A paper fell out, Finn picked it up and read it.

_Dear Finn,_

_In case you're a total dumb ass and have no idea what to do with these, you will place one end of the joint to you lips, light the other end on fire but not enough to burn the whole thing only the end, breathe in through the joint and breathe out, don't over use, or take in too much you idiot._

_~Death_

"So these things are called joints, weird. If these things are suppose to help why isn't there any around OOO to, eh forget it." Finn said as he placed the box in a pocket within his cloak. " I minus well take a break, and check on the girls, as well as tell them what just happened and the deal I made." Finn continued to talk, then opened his doors, to see 20 Wizard Citizens waiting outside.

"Your Highness, we have concerns." They all said at the same time.

_'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'_

_**Insanity: Well there's that story, now for the rest.**_

**Madman001: Insanity open the door, I swear I'll only take half your skin.**

_**Insanity: Personal question to you all, whose the real monster. The one that does the killing, or the one that lead to the guy doing the killing, considering I may be a monster for making one.**_

**Madman001: INSANITY**


	4. Talks and gifts

**Madman001: Hello people I'm back and here's a story for you, as well as Insanity.**

_**Insanity: Someo..ne killl thhis lunaticc, damn my kidneys s are faiilinng me.**_

**Madman001: Oh well, but still thanks to Insanity I got a new story coming up, on with this show still.**

All four women were outside enjoying the sun as it hit their skin, even Marceline who was given a particular bracelet who let's vampires to walk within the sun, without damage. "Man how I missed this feeling." Marceline let out with a happy sigh.

"The freedom of being outside, or the feeling of the sun." Bubblegum asked, enjoying the sun's rays.

"Both, how the rest of you doing." Marceline asked Fionna and Farrah, who she wanted to be called for her knowing it meant happy, which she was.

"Feels good." Fionna said as she let the air flow through her hair. Farrah saw the ground, she was glad for being outside but a little disappointed that she was being carried by Jake, who morphed himself to a couch to carry everyone aboard.

"Well we're here." Jake said as they reached a giant field covered with trees, the ground freshly cut letting the smell of grass reach them smelling much like summer, the breeze nice and easy to let the air flow nicely. As everyone got off, and made their way towards the bench, as a few more just laid down on the ground.

"Hmm feels good to be out of there." Farrah said as she laid in the grass. Then saw a figure come towards them. Everyone turned to see a man, with goblin like skin, wearing a suit that appeared to be for a servants, tidy black hair, and white eyes.

"Great." Bubblegum said.

"What, what's wrong does it have to do with that guy." Jake asked, eying the figure.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Why does he treat you guys awful." Simon asked preparing to freeze him.

"No, it's just the news he brings every time he comes." Marceline assured him.

"Which is." Simon asked.

"Bad news." They all said again.

"Your Highness's, I bring you news that Sir Finn, would not be able to attend for the fact of orders being demanded, he sends his biggest apologies, as well as gifts will be sent later." The servant said.

"Thanks Richard you can go." They all said in unison.

"Very well, have a good afternoon." Richard said then bowed leaving. Once he was far away, they all let out tired/sad sighs.

"What's a matter." Simon asked. All the girls shared a look.

"Do you really want to know." Farrah asked. Both Simon, and Jake shook their heads.

"Well we're wondering of the future, and if Finn will be in it at all." Marceline answered.

"What you talking about girl. Finn's here isn't he, he's staying cause of all of you." Jake said.

"Yes we know, it's just if he's going to be there for important events, like the childrens birthdays, or even at their birth at all." Bubblegum told them.

"It's nice to get gifts but it's better if the person who sent them is there at all." Fionna continued.

"What we're saying is if Finn would be too busy being a ruler to a kingdom, to stay with his family." Farrah said explaining everything.

"Come now, I'm sure he will be there for you all." Simon tried to comfort. "He's just getting his rhythm going so give him time all right."

"Yeah just give him time, let's just enjoy being outside, or do you want to go back inside." Jake asked.

"NO." They all screamed.

"Jake stop, we want to be outside some more." Fionna yelled at Jake as she tried to go past him, as she and the rest of the women tried to go back outside. Even though it was 10 o clock at night. As Jake tried to be as gentle as possible and put them back to the inside of the room.

"Jake, what?" Farrah said as they started to float on the air.

"I leave for some time and all of you start to act up, I wonder if I should even let you be outside, if this is how you're going to be acting. You do know you're carrying children right." Finn asked as he used his ADS to levitate them to their bed.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Finn let out a tired sigh. "I can't blame you for wanting freedom, I can't even stay in one room for less then an hour. How could I expect any of you to stay in a room for a month. Still please be more careful." Finn asked his wives.

"All right." They said in unison. Finn still couldn't go around the fact that they talked that way.

"Also I have some news for you all." Finn said getting everyone's attention. "Well apparently the birth of our children will be earlier then expected." Finn said.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Hold on, hold on, please calm down." Finn asked.

"Finn how do you know if this." Simon questioned.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. You see I just talked to Death." Finn said then the room got quiet. "You see he came wanting a deal, he showed me these hour glasses, showing the life of our children. Then showed me mine, apparently mine was going to give out in a short while after their births. So we made a deal, in exchange for extra years to stay alive, we have to let his son come and be here so he won't be bored over in the underworld." Finn said, making sure to leave the parts, of his other arrangement to stay alive, as well as that he was going to die exactly after their births.

"Okay so let me get this right in exchange for you to live longer, we have to baby sit his son." Flame said a little irritation in her voice.

"No, he wants a play date here." Finn assured.

"So how much till the children come." Bubblegum asked wanting to know how much time was till they showed up.

"2 months." Finn said simply. Everyone's eyes widened with disbelief that the children will be here sooner then expected. "But enough of that I promised gifts and I have." Finn said as he opened a closet door, and saw 4 gifts. "First Farrah's gift." Finn said as he levitated the gift to her, a design of flame was on the wrapping paper, and once it landed on her lap, the box began to shake. Farrah slowly opened the top to have a flame kitten to come out.

"You idiot you forgot to put holes in this box." Flambo yelled at Finn for forgetting to put holes, as he breathed in air.

"Flambo." Farrah yelled excitedly, as she snatched him up, and hugged him tightly. "Why you here?" She asked.

"That guy had his goons grab me in the middle of the woods." Flambo said pointing at Finn, causing Farrah to gasp in disbelief.

"Whoa whoa there, I sent you a letter to come here 2 days ago, you never sent a reply, plus it was for her, so yeah." Finn said, then levitated another box, it was black with a red bow on top, and set it on her lap to have it move once more. Marceline opened it to have, Schwabl her white fluffed up zombie poodle to come out and start to lick her face.

"Finn where did you find him, I literally looked averywhere." She exclaimed as she hugged him tighly.

"I just threw meat on the ground near your house, came back to find him chewing on it 10 minutes later." Finn answered like nothing, as he sent the next gift towards bubblegum wrapping paper pink, as well as the ribbon on top. Bubblegum opened it to have a pink haired cat comeout and go around Bubblegum's neck and rest there.

"Finn how did.."

"I asked Peppermint to look for the cat you liked so much he sent her here 3 hours ago, also he says, Hi, and that things are running smothly in the Candy Kingdom, as well as that the Kingdom can't wait to see the child born. And last but not least." Finn said as a purple box levitated towards Fionna, Fionna opened to see...

**Madman001: Leaving it like that as well as you're deciding what animal Fionna gets. But I want it a surprise so pick either A), B), or C), and then wait what animal got picked for Fionna, next week, each animal decides a different way the story will be told, well the ch anyways. Also made anew story called "Darren Lord Of the Ice." Read if you want.**


	5. don't got a title for this

**Madman001: I swear you people are retarded, I told you A, B, or C not fucking names**

_**Madness: Oh yeah go ahead make fun of the people reviewing your story, jackass**_

**Madman001: You're fucking tempting me to pull the fucking trigger.**

_**Madness: Do it no one's fucking stopping you**_

_**Insanity: Yeah all of you that are confused, Madness is my brother who I called to come here, nowhe has a gun to Madman's head, as well as mine for we're sharing a body again.**_

_**Madness: Man the temptation to pull the trigger increases**_

_**Insanity: What the fuck I'm in here**_

_**Madness: I know you're a pain in my ass**_

**Madman001: Mine too**

_**Insanity: You people suck**_

Out came a small kitten, with white fur, and coffee colored spots around her body, small bushy tail, and blue colored eyes. Fionna screamed in glee, as the kitten got out of the box and started to climb up her body, it rested on top of her head. "Finn I love it." Fionna said petted the kitten from her head, and started to purr. Jake made his way towards the cat on Fionna's head, and eyed it curiously.

"Another cat why not..." Jake stopped for the kitten had clawed his face everyone waited till Jake screamed in pain and started to roll on the ground grabbing his face that was clawed, and everyone laughing in amusement.

"Ah I see everyone is enjoying the gift I made." Everyone turned to see Magic Man, except wearing pelts to hide himself, and holding a sandwich.

"Hey that's mine." Jake yelled at MM. MM just starred at him, then slowly moved the sandwich to his face. "Don't do it." MM moved it closer to his face. "Don't do it Magic Man." Jake warned, then Magic Man took a bite. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME MAGIC MAN." Jake yelled before attacking MM snapped his fingers, Jake was wrapped around by something turned to see the kitten wrapped its paw around him. And started to smash him against the ground wall, and furniture.

"Magic Man tell it to stop." Finn told, MM snapped his fingers again and the cat stopped, letting Jake groan in pain. Then ran and hide behind Finn.

"That cat is from hell." Jake yelled at the kitten resting on Fionna's head as it made itself cute and started to roll on Fionna's hair, getting giggles, and awe's

"No that cat is you, in a way." MM said as he took another bite. Jake about to attack, MM raised his hand preparing to snap his fingers. Jake just stood there as his sandwich was eaten not wanting to get his ass kicked. "You see Finn found me and asked for a creature that was both normal and with powers, so I got to work, and well I had your DNA resting around and found a small kitten, so I fused your powers to the little cat." MM said then looked at the cat as it tried to hit the small hair on Fionna's face making its self fall and land in between her breast.

"Well how do you like your gifts." Finn asked.

"We love them." They said in unison.

"That's creepy, but still my job here is done, as well as this sandwich I'm off." MM said then jumped towards the window to only smash against the glass, as he rested on the ground groaning.

"Oh yeah sorry MM the glass and this room is Magic proof so no one can make deadly attacks, or teleport in here to kill the queens in their sleep." Finn said.

"Fine I'll take the door like a boring person." MM said annoyed and walked outside the room.

"Well then sorry to say but you have to play with your pets tomorrow." Finn said as the women groaned in annoyance. "I would have let you play with them if you got here sooner. But still you can sleep with them here." Finn said, bringing smiles to their faces. "All right then Simon, and Jake let me show you to your rooms." Finn said as he let them through the hall ways. _'Man this joint stuff actually works, usually I would have been stressed the girls trying to do something dumb, as well as Jake getting beat up. I keep this up I'll be able to live to 20 more years. I just wish I get to be able to see things correctly I keep seeing things change color if I look at them closely'_

Finn showed Simon his room, which was empty. Simon gave him a questionable look. "Look go inside and imagine your room." Finn told him, Simon walked in and imagined his room in the Ice Kingdom, a bed with leopard sheets appeared, ice floor, and furniture as well. "Magical bedrooms make the room what you need it to be." Finn said as Simon thought of something he closed his eyes, then a figure appeared it was Simon's old fiance. "Well be leaving now." Finn said closing the doors.

"That was weird." Jake said.

"Yeah now our room." Finn said as he opened a door empty like the old one, then it changed to their old tree house bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go to the kitchen for a snack." Finn said getting a curious look from Jake. "What I'm hungry." _'Hungry enough to eat a dragon whole, glob do I have a craving for everything.'_

"All right man just don't eat too much or you'll get a stomach ache." Jake warned

"Yeah yeah mom." Finn joked and went towards the flight of stairs, too high to use the steps just decided just to jump down, landing sufficiently, and walking towards the kitchen looking inside the fridge, Finn started to grab stuff left and right and put what he got on the table. 3 bags of chips, 3 sodas, 2 spare sandwiches foot longs, half tub of Ice Cream, plate full of cookies, and half a pie.

~~~2 ½ minutes later~~~~~~~~

Finn let out a giant burp after finishing the whole food he layed in front of himself. "Nice one." He heard to see his wives standing at the door, watching him.

"How long have you been there?" Finn asked

"Since you began to stuff your face, also Finn can you come to the room for a bit." Farrah asked.

"Sure." Finn answered , he followed his wives to the room they slept in, they opened the door and let him inside first. "So what do you want to..." Finn stopped for the fact once he turned around his wives were all naked and exposed, their stomachs slightly bulgy, their breast came to a little bigger, Marceline's, and Fionna's being G-sized, and Bubblegum's and Farrah's breast being D-sized. " Uh what are you doing?" Finn asked nervously.

"Why Finn you know what's going to happen." Farrah said, looking at him hungrily. Finn reached for his ADS sword to find it missing.

"Looking for something Finny." Marceline said holding both swords in her hands. "You'll get them back after we have our way." She said tossing the weapons aside.

**LEMON**

The girls charged at Finn holding him still on the bed, Marceline quickly went for his pants, as Bubblegum ripped apart his shirt, Fionna, and Farrah kissed his body hungrily, once he was completely naked, the women each took a station, Marceline was on her knees starting to lick and kiss Finn's slowly hardening member, as she fingered herself with excitement. Fionna was on Finn's chest also licking and kissing his member, Bubblegum was on top of Finn's face as he licked and slurped up her juices, while she moaned with ecstasy, and pinched, and rubbed her breast. Farrah was behind Finn's head, as she grabbed and moved his free hands to where she wanted them to go, as Finn, fingered her wet pussy, slowly adding in another finger to the fun, and squeezed her breast with the other hands. Farrah moaned, and twitched, as she began to kiss Bubblegum who was in front of her, first her neck, then slowly rose to her mouth, as they began to french kiss each other.

Finn began to get up, feeling he was trying to escape, the girls forced him down. "No wait I want to try something." Finn said between Bubblegum's legs. The women hesitated but allowed him up. Finn walked towards the ADS sword, the girls thought their fun was over, till Finn's body glowed green, there was a puff of smoke the girls looked closer to see that there were 4 identical Finn's standing in front of them. "Well." The Finns said in unity.

"I call the one on the left." Fionna yelled as she pounced at the last one in the left, pushing him to the wall. As the two began to kiss each other hungrily, as that Finn opened her legs and began to slowly place his member inside of her. "It's been a long time." She said as she moaned feeling his member inside her since they haven't had sex for months.

"Don't worry I'll go easy unlike the first time we did it." Finn said, Fionna blushed remembering the first time they had sex, then got brought back from her day dream as Finn picked her up, and started to drive his member inside her already hitting her G-spot, and juices already leaking out of her.

Marceline was enjoying her time with her Finn, as she laid him down and started to take in his member, letting it slide in thanks to her juices, and start to jump up and down on his dick. As Finn caressed and squeezed her breast, rising to bite into her sensitive part of her neck. Marceline letting out a moan of pleasure, as she brought him closer, as they began to thrust against each other, harder, and harder, till Marceline had to claw at Finn's back, to continue on having their fun.

Bubblegum and her Finn made their way towards the bathroom, lips locked all the way, as she began to undress, and Finn started the shower head, and stepped in, Finn began to slowly kiss her neck slowly making his way to her already dripping entrance, and tease her as he licked outside and pinch her clit, as Bubblegum's body twitched and turned in anticipation. Finn stopped his teasing, turned her around and started to push his member up her ass. "Just like the first time we did it, except in the shower." Finn whispered, as he started to pump his member into her, as her back arched, and Finn feeling her tightness wrap around his member.

Farrah was on the bed, enjoying Finn the first time she did it with him, immobilized, as this Finn was as well as chained to bed, as Farrah began to ride him with no remorse. To her surprise, that Finn already breaking her bindings, as Finn was on top of her now, as he began to thrust into her, as she clutched the blankets on her bed, biting her lower lip. "Come on Farrah, you know you want to yell out in pleasure." Finn said as he continued to fuck her.

"I won't give you the satisfaction." She whimpered between moans.

"Oh won't I." Finn said as he began to push harder, and deeper into her, as she began to yell out in bliss. As while the rest of the group was beginning to reach their climaxes. The first to come was Fionna's letting out a blissful moan, as she leaned against the Finn she was fucking. Next was Marceline as she was still clawing at her Finn's back, slowly drawing blood, as she was hit with her climax, as she screamed into the ceiling mouth agape, as her body trembled from her orgasm. Bubblegum was next as she was bent over the sink taking in Finn's pounding.

"I'm coming." She whimpered as she clawed at the sink.

"I ain't stopping you." Finn said as he moved his hands put them under her arms, then pulled her backwards putting her in a hold as he continued to ravish her, Bubblegum's back arched as she was hit with Finn's orgasm, as her body melted into the feeling, leaving her mouth agape, as words were stuck in her throat. Next was Farrah, who was trying her hardest not to come, as Finn continually drove his member into her continually hitting her g-spot. Finally she clawed at the blankets she was grabbing, her insides tightened around Finn's member, as she let out a loud blissful moan, as she let her climax explode.

Finn, and his copies placed his wives on the bed, then joined as one again, then Finn felt as he ran a marathon at once while feeling huge amounts of pain on his back. _'Damn forgot I instantly feel everything the clones feel, once together, glob, it feels like I was fucked for hours, and Marceline had no mercy on my clones back.' _Finn thought as he made his way towards the door, to be suddenly stooped. He turned around to see, Farrah's fire grab his ankle, Marceline's hand morphed to a tentacle, grabbing his wrist, Fionna, with a wand with a glowing hand coming out of it grabbing his other ankle. Bubblegum using her blanket, as a lasso and grab Finn's other wrist, as they all pulled and brought Finn on the bed, as they all cuddled next to each other. Finn too weak to complain, just rested and drifted off to sleep with his wives.

Jake getting curious why Finn took too long went to go check on the girls to see if he was there, when he opened the door he didn't expect to see, Finn completely naked, along with his wives, the bed, and some of the floor, covered with a sticky substance, thanks to his superior smell he knew what it was, he didn't want to know. He slowly backed away closing the door, eyes wide, bigger then the time he got the news Lady was pregnant. He made his way towards Simon's room wanting to forget that moment with a guy talk, he opened the door to another surprise, to see Simon, naked, on top of his old fiance, her hair in her face, but still able to show the bliss that she was enjoying it, as she yelled and screamed in ecstasy, as they both came at the same time. And fall on the bed exhausted.

**LEMON OVER should have looked for this.**

Jake closed the door quietly, his eyes now big enough to cover half his body, as he made his way to his room, grabbed a blanket, and covered his top portion of his body with it. He went to the kitchen, and made some coffee, he went to the window there and watched as the moon slowly lowered, in his mind repeating the same thing._'I didn't see nothing, it was all a bad dream. I didn't see nothing, it was all a bad dream.' _As he drank his coffee, watching the sun rise.

**Madman001: I thought you people deserved a little smut, I took request from the last story. "Ice Kings Accidental Gift." ones from an orgy, and about Jake coming in on them. Who ever you are thank you and take credit considering my computer is being a bitch so review if you were that person.**

_**Madness: My god how the fuck did you come up with this.**_

**Madman001: I didn't Insanity did, he makes the images and I add plots.**

_**Madness: Insanity you dirty little thinker**_

_**Insanity: Oh yeah this guy writes it and puts it on the internet, and yet I'm the perverted one**_

**Madman001_/_**_****__Madness_: _Yes_

_**Insanity: You people suck to the point that suckish movies look good**_


	6. AD FBC

**Madman001: Hey everyone there's going to be some news for everyone you see I have decided to put my stories for adoption. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on them hell no. I'll continue to make the stories trust me, but there is an issue that has been hitting me, literally. The fact if I die, yeah it's been coming at me more then usual, and I just want to make sure someone will be able to continue on my stories. So I'm putting my stories up for adoption, this is literally on every one of my stories to make sure not one is unfinished. Now then to lighten the mood, and considering to all my fans who read my stories and give me over a 2-4 thousand views each time I post a chapter. To thank you, and your support I will make each story 4,000 words as well as it'll be two stories in one to fasten it up, in case of my um... departure comes early. Insanity, hit my music**

_**Insanity: I always thought I would have killed you, but still, here's your music. (Justin Bieber Music plays)**_

**Madman001: Madness you bitch**

_**Insanity: Yeah apparently he deleted all your songs and put this crap.**_

**Madman001: Insanity clear my last meal it will no longer be Jake's sandwich, everything burrito, or a life size portrait of Bubblegum to eat. Make it your brother's head in a golden platter. Also there are instructions on how you will adopt my stories it will be on the bottom of each story.**

Finn was coming down the flight of stairs, finally able to see correctly to know where he was going, he reached the kitchen to see Jake staring at the city. "Hey Jake what.."

"I DIDN'T SEE NOTHING." Jake screamed then took a long sip of Coffee which was his 28th.

"Okay?" Finn said slowly as he reached for the fridge, grabbed some orange juice and poured him some.

"Hey Finn." Finn heard the usual unitize tone, turned to see his wives with their pets, all sitting down on the table, then heard some foot steps coming down the stairs, it was Simon.

"Hey guys, I had the best sleep of my life." Simon said to everyone, which caused Jake to spit his coffee into his coffee mug, and start to gag, and cough.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Jake said as eh stretched to the nearest room places to think up a room.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"To throw up." Jake yelled from the second floor. Everyone just shrugged, Simon took an empty chair then looked towards Fionna, and the cat on her head, which made him remember when he made his Fanfic about Finn, and Jake's opposite, slowly everyone got Simon staring at Fionna.

"Simon what's with the stares." Marceline asked half scared the crown will take over again.

"Oh yeah remember when I wrote those Fanfiction, well don't that seem weird that Fionna seems like Finn's opposite, as well as now has a cat that can stretch like Jake?" Simon told making everyone think.

"What exactly are you talking about." Farrah, and Fionna said at the same time unknowing what they were talking about..

"This." Simon took out a copy from his beard, and handed it to Fionna, and Farrah, and started to read. As Simon began to think of crazy things.

_'Maybe it wasn't coincidence maybe she came to life and got fake parents, cause of that guy when I threw by Fan fiction to it. Or maybe I'm a God, no that's probably just the crown talking again. Well better get out of here and get more of those rock things before this damn takes over again'_ "Well I'm off, I'll see you guys soon." Simon said as he began to fly with the some what short beard. As everyone waved goodbye.

~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~

"Glob this stuff is good. Better not tell my wives of this." Finn said as he inhaled the joint, he was in an enclosed room, a table in the middle full of, chips, 10 plates of sandwiches, 7 pizzas, 30 litters of sodas, 18 pies, and some candy that was as tall as FK. He was also sitting around with Hudson, and FK, who were also enjoying a good a smoke.

"Don't tell Marceline." Hudson said half mellow, as he breathed out smoke from the joint he was inhaling.

"Or, wait what is my daughter calling herself again." FK asked his fires now a timid blue and he was back to his original size, and form. They came 3 weeks ago, and their daughters reluctantly agreed to accept them back, and right now they were sharing in Finn's joints eating and discussing stupid things, yet kept coming up with great questions.

"Man I hope Death brings the extra, I'm running out." Finn said taking a bite of a pizza.

"I already did." Death said letting smoke come out of his eyes, as he exhaled.

"When did you get here?" Finn asked bewildered.

"I was the one that brought the weed remember." Death told him.

"Oh yeah. Wait weed? I thought these were joints." Finn asked.

"Still."

"Do you think that my future grandchild will like me." Hudson asked, as the rest let out groans.

"Yes dude just don't suck out their souls." Finn joked.

"Better questions if they will all get along, for them being from different mothers and species." FK added, as the room now grew silent, and heavy.

"You just killed the vibe Frank." Death said.

"He must somewhere around here." A voice was heard, it was Marceline making Finn, and Hudson stop smoking, and have their eyes widen in fear.

"You two are screwed." FK joked while puffing out air.

"I sense him within these rooms." Farrah's voice was heard. FK was now freaking out.

"Hahaa scared of your wives, and daughter's, hilarious." Death said.

"Also thanks for coming Ms. Death." Bubblegum's voice was heard.

"Oh no please call me Linda. And I came to see how we we're going to get along, and where my husband went off to." Linda's voice was heard. As Death spit out some coke he was drinking the four 'men' looked at each other.

"Every man for himself." Finn yelled as he flipped over the table where all the food was on. Hudson was the first for a retreat, except thanks to the spell around the castle, had to hide within the shadows, FK turned to a small form of flame and hid himself in the candle on the wall. Finn got out his ADS chanted some spell, and turned invisible, Death snapped his fingers and turned invisible as well. Then the door opened right as everyone was out of view.

"What the ugh Finn, and what's that smell." Fionna said inhaling the air in the room.

"Wait I know that smell." Marceline said.

"Same here." Linda added she had a white strapless dress, that went to her ankles, she had white skin, and completely black eyes, with a shine of light in them, and black flowing hair that reached her back. The women went inside the room, trying not to step on the food that was on the ground, as the 'men' watched in their minds all saying the same thing._ 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,shit.'_

Marceline found it on the ground still lite. "Apparently Finn was smoking." Marceline said with a hint of anger.

"Finn's smoking." Farrah asked in shock.

"Not the kind you think." Marceline said lifting the joint, and showing it to the group.

"So Harold has been here giving these things away huh." Linda said referring to her husband, Death.

"Not just that I sense that 4 people were here. One being my Dad's, Marceline's Dad, Finn, and one that has no signature?" Farrah said.

"That must be husband, I'm going to go prepare my scythe." She said exiting the room.

"I'll go prepare my axe bass." Marceline added.

"I'm going for some explosive potions."Fionna said.

"Going for my Burglerber." Bubblegum said. Farrah looked around looked at her hands then made them to a point and blue.

"Ready." She yelled out following the group. As the 'men' stayed quiet watching the chaos about to unfold on their asses. As they came out of their hiding spots, sharing a look of complete dread. As Death went and closed the door, and they all shared in a high pitched yell, but not so loud it will leave the room.

"We're dead." Hudson whispered/yelled.

"You're dead? I'm about to be annihilated here." Finn whispered/yelled at him.

"Finn why the hell can't we escape." FK yelled quietly

"The castle is proofed so people can't teleport out." Finn said.

"That explains their situation, but what about me." Death asked Finn holding him be his collar.

"The security bumped up, you can teleport in, but can't teleport out, I added it in case you came for my soul." Finn said the last part quietly, As Death's face showed anger, and his eye sockets brought fire.

"I sense them." Farrah yelled as the 'men' heard running footsteps, Finn escaped Death's grasp, and started to feel around the wall, everyone looked at him like he was crazy till, he punched a specific spot on the wall and a passageway opened up.

"Come on." Finn whispered/yelled. As he jumped into the passageway, not giving it a second thought the rest followed. Then the passageway closed, As the women came into the empty, and still empty room.

The men fall on the ground everyone landing successfully on their feet. "All right, keep looking for secret passageways this place is the replica if the Candy Kingdom, so the passages are the same so all we have to do is make a run for the exit." Finn said.

"Then what." Hudson asked after they get out side.

"I got no idea." Finn said. Just when the three were about to jump Finn, the sound of a wall moving stopped them.

"I feel their signatures down there." Farrah's voice was heard, the men scared Finn punched another spot on a wall, the men ran towards it without hesitation they ran inside as the women landed, following behind. The men continued to run till they reach a spot where the passage splits into 20 different locations.

"All right I think we should." Finn started to notice each person just took a random passage, leaving Finn in the dust. "DICKS." Finn yelled.

"FINN." Finn heard his wives yell, and he ran towards which ever passage way. He ran for a good 15 minutes, he saw a light in the end of the hall, he ran to it, and he was outside? He looked around and he was in the backyard of the castle the garden to be more exact. Following behind Hudson came thought the wall as well but phased right through it. Looked around and saw Finn. Next FK, then Death from different sides of the wall.

"Wait so each passage took us outside what was the point of that." Death asked irritated.

"Don't let's just.." Finn stopped when four small figures stood in front of them. It was Flambo, Schwabl, next to him, Fluffy (Bubblegum's cat), and Cake( Fionna named her yes I know it's the same). All stood in front of them.

"Finn, what's with the animals." Hudson asked.

"Don't know but they're harmless." Finn said as he was about to take a step. The animals began to growl. Flambo was the first to react, as his flames began to scorch anything nearby, his head morphing to when Farrah gets angry, growing claws, and razor sharp teeth. Schwabl was next is his body began to expand, his skin becoming visible, as he was now 3 times normal size, eyes red with anger, skin like Marceline's, teeth sharp as the Ice Kings, as drool, and foam came from its mouth. Fluffy got on its two back legs, standing in them, put it's paw into its mouth as it grabbed out a gun that flowed purple electricity. "Who wants to feel 1 million volts of electricity hit their bodies." Fluffy spoke in a dark tone. Cake stretched its limbs and body, looking a mixture of Jake when he morphed to a demon, and when he was going to go to Lemon Grabs in a huge form, with spikes and an axe for a tail, but with her claws, extended paws the size of Hudson's demonic head.

"Finn what the fuck am I looking at." Death asked what he just witnessed.

"Hopefully its the weed." FK added.

"Hell with it everyone pick an opponent their only animals." Hudson said, as everyone took on a different animal. FK took on Flambo, Hudson, Schwabl, Death took on Fluffy, and Finn took on Cake. Each readied their weapons, and charged.

**~~~~1 minute later~~~~~~**

The four men fell to the ground groaning in pain, slowly loosing consciousness. "The first to gain consciousness bails the rest of us out." Finn groaned as his vision turned black, and fell unconsciousness. Time passed Finn slowly woke up, groaning at the same time.

"Hello husband." Finn heard he looked up to see Farrah, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Fionna, right in front of him holding their pets that kicked their asses, turned to see Hudson, FK, and Death still knocked out.

_'Damn it.'_ Finn cursed for waking up first. Then heard people clearing their throats. Finn turned to his wives again.

"Mind telling us something Finn." They asked in unison.

_'Why did I have to wake up first._' Finn asked in his mind.

_'Because you're the only idiot who made it obvious.'_ A voice was heard in his head.

_'What who is this?_' Finn asked in his mind

_'Me you idiot.'_ The voice said.

_'Death._' Finn asked.

_'Yup'_ Death said.

**'Hey Finn.' **Hudson's voice was heard as well.

_**'Hey idiot thanks for waking up.'**_ FK's voice heard as well.

_'Hey help me out here.'_ Finn asked the three.

**'Hell no.' **Hudson answered.

_**'You're on your own.'**_ FK added.

_'Later fool.'_ Death said.

_'Hey, HEY, you bastards help me.'_ Finn screamed in his head. Then was brought back to reality when his wives were two inches from his face.

"Well." They asked. Finn was sweating bullets, then there was a clanking sound, everyone's attention was brought to a small canister that was rolled into the room, a large puff of smoke was released fro it, blinding everyone. Finn felt he was pulled.

"He's getting away." Farrah said, as Finn was pulled, lifted from the ground then smashed against the ground. He looked up to see Jake. Jake then stretched to Finn, grabbed him , and brought him closer.

"Run homey run." He told him. Finn not wasting time ran for it.

**'Hey what the hell get back her and help us.'** Hudson's voice was heard.

_**'Get back here worm.' **_FK yelled.

'Have fun.' Finn said before ignoring the three mens screams of anger. As he ran through the castle trying to think of a plan to save his ass.

**Sorry for this not being 4,000 words my brain is fried to it's limit her.**

**Madman001: All right so to those who want adopt a story here are the regulations, and restrictions of how.**

**1) PM me, not review, but still review on the story if you like**

**2) You can only try to adopt one story per person**

**3) Must be within the Fan site more then 3 months**

**4) Must have stories**

**5) I will read ALL your stories to see how good you are, I don't care if you have 157 stories that will be 5 hours killed for me.**

**6) Actually that's it, still thanks for the views, reviews and support, hope to see people wanting my stories.**

_**Insanity: Well be waiting to see people, later.**_


	7. New News, New Problems

**Madman001:** **Hey hey douchebags long time no see, here's a Ch for you, as well if you're asking why the long wait, well it's because I was waiting for the reviews. Yes I was waiting for more reviews, honestly if it wasn't for a random Guest I would have kept this story for another week, so yeah. Because I'm an ass hole I will wait till I decide whether the reviews satisfy me, and when is that, I don't even know myself but still here's a good CH for you people enjoy.**

_**Insanity: I had nothing to do with this nor for the liking of him to hold a story from you readers. **_

**Madman001: Kiss ass.**

Finn was laying down on the floor on the bottom of the bed where his wives slept, his body surrounded by bags of ice, so Farrah wouldn't be able to sense him perfectly. As he heard running footsteps coming and going, holding his breath each time he heard voices, then letting the air go. "You seem in a pickle." Finn heard he looked around to see nobody around. "Over here." Finn turned to his left still nothing, then out of nowhere Simon appeared in front of him.

"Simon what are you doing here, also how did you do that." Finn asked in a hushed tone.

"Well I'm here to make sure Fionna is real, and not my Fan Fiction gone wild, as well as I used a spell to turn myself invisible." Simon told him.

"If the situation was different I would kick your ass." Finn told him.

"Well too bad for the situation sounds like if I yell your ass is grass." Simon said with a confident smile.

"You win this round." Finn said, as he looked outside. He was about to make a run for it when.

"MARCELINE FINN IS IN YOUR BEDROOM." Simon yelled from the top of his lungs, Finn turned around to see Simon with a speaker phone. "Sorry Finn." He added, Finn was about to pounce on him till he heard running footsteps coming towards him, Finn was now panicking, the windows were magic proof, he was 10 stories above the ground, he'd jump but the impact will kill him. He would use the sword to make clones but the damage will still get him, then he remembered another spell the sword could do, he looked towards Simon, who now got a worried look, as Finn grabbed his ADS. "Whoa, Finn come on, don't do anything you'll regret." Simon pleaded as Finns sword glowed yellow as the tip of the sword was in Simon's face.

"Yeah I already know I'm going to regret this." Finn said as the tip touched Simon's forehead, Simon closing his eyes waiting for death. Time passed, Simon opened his eyes to see Finn gone, and him still alive. Then Marceline came to the room, looking quite pissed.

"Marceline thank goodness, I thought it was..." Simon stopped he didn't sound like himself, he looked at the window next to him, and it showed Finn's reflection, Simon lifted his hand the reflection did the same, the gears in his head working he realized what has happened. As Marceline made his way towards him. "Oh clam balls. Wait Marceline I can explain." Simon pleaded in Finns voice.

"Yeah you can explain with everyone." Marceline yelled as she grabbed Simon, and pinned him to the ground. Simon opened his eyes to see Finn under the bed, mouthing, 'I'm sorry.'

"Wait Marceline the real Finn is under the bed." Simon pleaded still in Finns voice.

"Don't be stupid Finn, you wouldn't give a fake clone your weapons." Marceline said as she tied Simons, hands and feet. As Simon looked closer could see he had Finns ADS, and DBS.

"Wait, nooooooo" Simon yelled as he was dragged out of the room. As Finn slowly got out of the bed and saw his situation, no weapons, no back up, and Marceline was going to murder him once she finds out that, the Finn she has is Simon.

"Better start running." Finn said to himself as he sprinted towards the front doors, he was halfway towards the stairs till, a wall of fire stopped him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere Finn." Farrah asked watching him making sure he wouldn't attempt anything.

"Farrah you see, what?" Finn asked as the floor started to pull him downward like quicksand, then it stopped right at his neck, as Finn struggled to move, as two black heels stood in front of him, Finn looked up to see Fionna staring down at him, wand in hand. As Bubblegum, and Marceline came to the scene, as Simon still looking like Finn came as well, and with a black eye. Finn looked over to Marceline as her claws just scratched at the walls marking the wall. All the women came closer to Finn, Finn closed his eyes waiting for the worse, then.

"Your highnesses." They all turned to see Richard nearby, he was leaning on the wall, slouching breathing heavily, sweat noticeable on his face. "Your highnesses there's an urgent... matter that...needs to be dealt with." Richard said between breaths.

"Richard this can wait, there's even bigger matters here." Bubblegum said pointing to Finn who was still stuck to the floor.

"It can't wait." Richard interrupted

"And why not." The women said in unison.

"Because we're under attack." Richard said as a huge explosion was heard. "Right now." Another explosion. "Outside." Explosion. "They're attacking the castle." Explosion. Everyone just stayed there as the news started to sink in.

"Fionna get me out of this." Finn demanded, Fionna complied without hesitation. Finn rose from the ground, once free walked towards Simon grabbed his ADS, and DBS, from Simons back, made his ADS glow yellow again and turned Simon back to normal. Finn made his way towards the front doors of the castle Finn pushed open the doors to see the destruction before him.

Houses filled with fire as far as the eye could see, citizens running for their lived from the looks of the attackers surprised him, the attackers were demons from the Nightosphere, and fire elementals all wearing the same armor, black with red linings around the lines of their shoulders, feet, and outer lining of the the armor. He knew they were either demons or fire elementals for they wore no helmets. On their backs they all held a symbol, it was a fire sword in the front double edged, behind the sword was a shield with a picture of a demon tongue extended out coiling around the sword, while it had a sinister smile and evil eyes.

Once they noticed that Finn has arrived the soldiers stopped their rampage, and started to walk towards him, Finn prepared both his weapons, Finn saw the amount of opponents they just continued coming from the streets they were as far as Finn could see were 100.

"Are you the one named Finn the human." Finn looked around to see which one said that, out of the group of soldiers was a General for the outfit was better, the armor was more cutting edged, had a fire cape, and was the only one with a helmet that went with the armor. Finn prepared to attack.

"Yeah what of it." Finn asked as his ADS glowed and he tightened his grip around his BDS.

"Finally do you know what it took to get your attention, that, that right there." The general spoke pointing towards the fire houses that were trying to be put out with magic. "We're here to give you this." The general said getting a scroll from his inner armor and handed it to Finn, as the soldiers turned and prepared to walk away.

"Hey wait do you really think I'm just going to let you leave." Finn asked ready to attack again.

"Yes, for the fact if you have been a good king you would have gotten to our needs immediately instead of being a jackass, and waiting for us to start attacking on the innocent." The general spoke with anger as though he was disgusted with Finns lack of action. As the soldiers began to walk away, as Finn thought it over, and the general was right if only he was more attentive to his duties this wouldn't have happened, then got brought back to the scroll that was handed to him, he untied the red ribbon that holded the scroll together, unrolled it and read the inside, as everyone came closer to read the message.

_Dear, _

_Finn the human_

_We do not approve for the fact that there are 4 women that are pregnant, all with your child,with that we demand you choose a preferable wife. Only 1 you can choose, declare who will you choose or there will be consequences next time, right now the forces of both the rulers of the Nightosphere, and the Fire Kingdom have joined forces, under the command of both rulers we will declare war against you, and you alone. Anybody else who dares take your side will be taken care of as well. We shall give you a month to decide upon the wife you choose, as well as for the other 3 women as for your other future offspring you shall not have contact or interaction with them for as long as you live, or them too shall be targeted. Failure to comply with these demands shall, and once again lead to consequences. Whether you choose to fight it out, to the death, we shall show you no mercy, this is your only, and final warning Finn the human decide or prepare to die._

_From,_

_ML & FB_

Everyone read the message, and all they could do is stay wide eyed. 20 minutes later everyone went towards the remaining trapped men, Hudson, and Frank getting death stares from their daughters as they sweated bullets. "What are we being interrogated for." Hudson finally yelled under the pressure.

"Because of this." Marceline said putting the scroll in front of their faces. As the two monarchs read the paper their expressions turned dark, and angry.

"We aren't the rulers of those kingdoms anymore." Both the monarchs spoke causing everyone to flinch.

"What?" Finn asked unsure.

"You heard us we aren't the rulers of those kingdoms anymore." Frank said.

"Why?" Farrah asked her father.

"Well for the fact that we couldn't protect it." Hudson spoke in getting weird looks from everyone. "You see ever since our fight with Finn we couldn't use our powers or we would die, if any one especially our own citizens found out there would have been riots, protest, revolutions, etc. As well as the Kingdoms would have been putting up a giant banner telling everyone the rulers couldn't defend themselves."

"So we handed the jobs over to our next in line, unfortunately our next in lines were our daughters, we knew we couldn't ask that of you, so we went to the second in lines, the second offspring." Frank spoke in.

"So wait then who's in charge of what?" Bubblegum asked curious who ordered for Finn to choose a wife.

"For my kingdom, Felix Burner is in charge now. Hence the initials FB." Frank said.

"Wait my brother?" Farrah asked.

"Wait the general." Finn asked then remembering the fact the first time he met him, he embarrassed himself in front of him, shaking his ass to his face, when Jake was controlling his body.

"Yup." Frank said.

"Wait then whose the new ruler for the Nightosphere?" Fionna asked, everyone looked towards Hudson, who was looking towards Marceline.

"You want to tell them." Hudson asked of her.

"Well there isn't much to keep a secret of." Marceline spoke as she breathed in deeply. "I have a brother." Marceline said as everyone's eyes widened, then everyone heard a big gasp, it was Jake as his head expanded from all the air he taking in. "Yeah."

"Wait why haven't we ever seen him." Finn asked for the new news.

"Well he has been in the other side of the world called AAA, and.."

"Wait what the heck is going on around here, first Fionna comes to life. Then Cake, now you're telling me AAA is real, what's next you're going to tell me his name is Marshall Lee, and he wears a red plaid shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jeans, and sneakers, and looks some what like you." Simon ranted, as Marceline let out a breath of air.

"Dad." Marceline told her father who reached for his back pocket, took out a photo, it was old but it still showed Marceline next to what Simon has described him wearing and a strange resemblance of her. "We're twins." She confessed, as everyone stayed quiet as the news sunk in.

"Each day I question whether or not I'm a God, and now I officially agree, I'm a God."Simon spoke, getting weird looks from everyone, but Marceline as she face palmed herself.

"Simon you're not a God, unless you remember I helped you make that story then you fucked up the ending when you were the Ice King, where do you think I got the idea for him, he is real." Marceline explained to him.

"I still say I'm a God." Simon muttered.

"Still what of the matter in hand what are we going to do. Finn is being told to choose one of us, and leave the rest, or fight, all by himself." Bubblegum told the situation.

"Then I'll fight." Finn said confidently as everyone turned to him.

"Finn you're a great fighter, but you'll be going up against my brother, and Farrahs as well. Not to mention every one that is on their side, which is basically everyone in their Kingdoms." Marceline told him that it was a suicide mission.

"Please I got an ace in the hole." Finn told them.

"Well what is it." Fionna asked impatiently.

"I'll fight them and if it's a fight to the death, I'll win, for the fact I can't die." Finn told them as everyone in the room just looked at him like he was stupid.

"What is it about you men today. Is stupidity literally flying around the air. Finn what are you talking about that you won't be able to die." Bubblegum questioned angrily.

"Easy Pubs, its just the deal I made with Death, I won't be able to die till 8 more years." Finn told them as all eyes turned to Death.

"Finn you're a dumbass, are you talking about this." Death asked lifting a hand as an hourglass appeared in his hand with Finns name on it.

"Yeah that's the one we made a deal, I won't be able to die till that day comes." Finn said confidently, while crossing his arms.

"Finn this only tells you how much you get to live." Death said , as Finn starred at him dumbfounded, causing Death to groan in annoyance. "I'm going to explain this slowly. You, still with me here. Can die at any moment in time. This hour glass tells you for how long you GET to live, it doesn't tell you when you die. So if you fight and you get impaled in the neck you still die." Death told Finn the big lope hole in his so called 'ace in the hole' plan.

"Oh." Finn said realizing the fact he can still die. "Well then I better not die."

"WHAT." The women screamed.

"What, do you really expect me to choose. I can't, I'm not leaving you guys or any of my children and that is final." Finn told them with no tone to argue.

"Fine, but still there's the matter of one thing. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING." Farrah yelled at him causing her flames to grow.

"And why did you give it to him." Linda asked as she was using her scythe to slightly mark Deaths cheek.

"Because if I didn't he would have died." Death said as the room got silent.

"Mind explaining." Every women in the room asked. Finn and Death told their FULL deal.

"Okay I can see why he has to smoke, but what is killing him?" Bubblegum asked concerned.

"Cancer." Death spoke, as Marceline, Bubblegum, Hudson, Simon, and Linda's eyes grew with shock. The only ones confused were, Farrah, Frank, and Fionna for had not lived long enough, nor have knowledge of the past worlds diseases.

"Wait what is Cancer?" Finn asked, causing everyone to look at him in amazement, he had the disease yet didn't know what it was.

"A disease that slowly kills you. The marijuana helped stop the spreading for some time, as well as giving you extra years was an added bonus." Death said.

"Wait so how did he get it." Fionna asked now knowing of Cancer.

"Let's see." Death said as a scroll appeared. "it says here, for being in the sun too long without out sun screen. Multiple bite wounds by...candy zombies, and not getting them checked out. Multiple scratches, and bites from Demons from the Nightosphere, once again not getting them checked out. And finally all the stress added to him for the past few weeks." Death said, as all eyes landed on Finn.

"Finn why haven't you gone to a doctor." Marceline asked.

"I never saw the reason to." Finn said sheepishly, in a quiet tone, as he laughed awkwardly.

"Well still we got an issue to attend to, one for the fact the Kingdom just got attacked, and what are we to do of this situation, or a war." Bubblegum asked.

"Like I said I'm not leaving any of you to raise our children alone, nor will I be abandoning my children, as for the city, just a few repairs here and there, till then I better prepare for the fight." Finn said.

"You better." Death said getting death stares from everyone.

"And why is that." Simon asked angrily, after just being quiet for so long.

"Because, Finn remember the day you were original suppose to die, and is suppose to be your childrens births." Death asked of Finn.

"Yeah." Finn said nervously.

"Well the awful coincidence is the day of the fight is also the day your children are born, and the day you were predicted to die." Death told as the room grew silent and dark, as Jakes head continued to expand from air not having a break to let it out from all the news being told.

**Madman001: Review for a faster update.**


	8. Knowledge and Preparations

**Madman001: Wow you people make me laugh with a few of your reviews, but still I'm a man of my word so here's a new Ch for you people, etc, etc, you know what to do.**

"Do not worry about the sudden attack they were nothing more but common thieves they were dealt with don't worry, or your homes they're under repairs as we speak, and no cost to you will be done. Please just relax, and return to your homes." Finn told the citizens of the town concerned with the sudden attack, as for some just worried about the damages about their homes. Some of the citizens just grumbled something about being a set up, and walked away. "I don't feel good about lying to them but if I do they will get involved in this." Said out loud.

"Sir there are more concerned citizens here." A Wizard City Police officer spoke.

"Send them in." Finn said, as the officer bowed and let two people wearing hoods came in. "Leave us be." Finn asked as the officer closed the door, there was an eerie silence. "I was actually wondering when I will be seeing you two, new rulers of the Fire, and Nightosphere Kingdom Kings, Marshall Lee, and Felix Burner." Finn said to the two hooded figures in front of him.

"Well I see you're now a complete dumbass." One spoke as he took of his hood, instantly recognizable to be Marshall Lee.

"Well then we thought killing you here would be too easy, but if you're able to see through our disguises, I'm guessing you have a back up plan against us within this place too." Felix said revealing his face which was a fire with distinct features of a cold eyes and a sinister smile.

"So Marshall I believe this was the first time we meet, Felix this is our second time." Finn asked looking at the new two monarchs.

"Yes I'm glad you're fully clothed, from the information I got from Felix you were in your underwear dancing like a stripper the first time he meet you." Marshall humored, as Felix face turned to anger remembering that night.

"Yeah, lets just say I wasn't in control of myself that night." Finn answered.

"Still prepare to die." Felix said preparing to attack.

"What exactly are you going to attack there's nothing there." Marshall told him, as he approached Finn, raised a hand and touched Finn only to have it phase right through. "A hologram I presume. And I very good one at that."

"I see you got good eyes, as well as there's someone that would like to speak to the both of you." Finn said as he steeped aside there was nothing then Marceline and Farrah stood side by side staring at their siblings.

"Well, well if it isn't my big sister how have you been." Marshall asked.

"Enough chit chat why are you doing this." Marceline spat at Marshall, whose attitude turned from sincere, to anger in a few seconds.

"I'm doing this for the fact you're clearly blind enough or too stupid to see the problem here. That guy is going to be a father and no less that you're not angry for the fact that there's 3 more women that he has impregnated. Right now I'm trying to make you see that he doesn't love any of you if he loved one of you he would have chosen one of you by now, but instead to avoid confrontation he has decided to not choose any of you and just keep you all like a selfish bastard." Marshall told.

"You don't know anything, Finn sticked with us, if you were in his shoes you would have ran away and hid like a coward from the situation, he has bigger heart then you would ever have, as well as a penis." Farrah yelled as everything remained quiet for some time as the awkwardness floated in the air.

"I didn't need to hear that." Marshall spoke.

"Same here." Felix added as he narrowed his eyes towards his sister.

"Still to the point, we're here to see whether or not the so called hero, will fight, or hide." Marshall asked, knowing the answer, when it comes to humans they high tail it to the hills so he knew the answer will be..

"When and where." Finn asked.

"I knew, wait what." Marshall asked unsure.

"I said when and where will I be killing you, and where do you want to be buried." Finn asked threateningly. For once Marshall was surprised he could tell when someone was bullshiting and Finn had the eyes of a determined warrior ready to kill, as he was thinking this through he couldn't help but burst out in laughter as he held his sides. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING."

"If only." Marshall said.

"If only what." Finn asked angrily.

"If only you choose my sister, I would have been happy with her decision of you being the father." Marshall spoke catching everyone by surprise. "You see Finn you and I aren't that different, I came here for the fact I thought you were nothing more but a cowardice, weak, pathetic piece of trash that the Lich should shit upon. But I can tell when a man is serious, you see I came to see what type of man you are, you see that's where we are the same. I came to see the man who my sister has allowed to impregnate her. I came for the sake of my family, and by the determination and anger in your eyes I can tell you're doing the same. If only you choose my sister as your only wife I would have been proud for you to be in our family. But you decided to keep them all, and I don't break promises, I promised to myself if you didn't choose my sister, and that you weren't worthy I would kill you, so in all respect it will be an honor to kill you in 29 days 4 hours and 3 minutes by today, on where the Fire Kingdom, Mountain Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, and Wizard Kingdoms borders meet, I will be waiting to see the battle there, Finn." Marshall finished as everyone just stayed quiet for the fact they didn't expect this kind of response they were prepared for horrible language, smart talk, and mind games. But this they had no response to this except complete silence.

"I'll be there, as well as the honor will be ours." Finn told him after a long silence. As Marshall placed his hood back on, and walked towards Felix, as Felix continue to stare down at Finn.

"I'll make sure to kill you painfully." Felix said before leaving as well.

"I like that Marshall." Finn said to himself as he received a slap to the head.

~~~1 week jump~~~~~~~~~

Finn has been working extra hard, trying to keep up with training, King duties and being there for his wives as well. Right now Finn was thankful for the clone incantation or else he would be able to even do one of those things, bad part he always felt extremely tired after all of that. For his training he fought his entire Wizard City Police officers with nothing more but his bare hands wile the rest under clubs, sticks and some spells to rebel him, even with the disadvantages he fought valiantly, for he thought if he couldn't defeat them he would have no chance against Marshall or Felix. Another clone was reading books, and learning how to do spells, charms and incantations, even going to the forbidden section of the the spells to use Dark Magic, mostly ending up half blown up to bits but continued trying.

The third clone just listening to the problems of the citizens, that clone wishing he could switch with the others but knew he couldn't for it would disrupt the order of knowledge and skills. The fourth clone was with his wives, all huddled together enjoying the time together, as they began to use the time to try and come up with names for the children making both boy, and girl names for they still haven't got a clue which of the two will it be. And in the end of each day he would regroup taking in all the pains and aches he took from the day as he drink a healing potion to help him heal, through the night and start the routine again.

Today this day was different Finn decided to stay in one piece today, as he waited for a particular person to come. "Hello Finn, what you need." Finn heard the voice of now a regular visitor of the castle.

"Death the person I have been waiting for." Finn said looking towards his direction.

"All right I'm here what you need." Death asked while folding his arms.

"A simple question." Finn asked

* * *

"I still don't see how having this information will help in any way." Death said as he was preparing to leave the throne room and the castle.

"Don't worry yourself too much about it. I will be seeing you soon, and tell us when the child comes." Finn told Death, remembering him that when the child comes to tell him and the girls to see the new born for he said it will be born any day soon.

"You'll be the 3rd person to know." Death said leaving.

"Wait then whose the 1st, and 2nd to know of this." Finn asked.

"My wife then myself when she says the baby is coming." Death said chuckling a bit, as he left the throne room. Finn stayed there then went towards the library of the castle, and looked through the book and found 2 specific spells that he needed with the new information he has gotten. Concentration, and Mechanics spell, all he needed now was 1 person in particular as well. Finn grabbed the book with the spells he needed and left, as he prepared for the most important phone call of his life.

**Madman001; What is Finn planning with these spells, whose the person, why am I asking you these questions even though you got no idea what the real answer is, still review for a faster update or wait two weeks for the results, later.**


	9. Nathan the Prince

**Madman001: You lucky bastards you're lucky I liked your reviews, and to read them and reply here's Insanity, and so he can actually say something bad to you people I had him drink Vodka, I actually want to see what happens**

_**Insanity: All right let's see here to this person.**_

_**Mr. Nono**__**: Fuck you, as well as I don't need to hear that shit from a guy whose Pen name sounds like he molest children**_

_**ChakorReulle:**__** Thank you for saying we are Gods, well keep at it.**_

_**Christopher:**__** Stop trying to see the future, or predict it you're not, ...God what was that shows name, fuck I forgot it had that person that sees the future, fuck it.**_

_**Delusion: **__**Thank you for being a great follower/reader, we will and here's the 9**__**th**__** ch.**_

_**The Book of Eli:**__** Why thank you, very much.**_

**Madman001: I uh, I'm never giving you alcohol again.**

Finn was sitting within his throne room, it has been two days since he made arrangements, with the person he talked to on the phone, today he was taking it easy for the fact he ran out of healing potions and will need to wait 2 more days till new ones are ready to be used. And once those happen to come there will only be 18 days left till the day comes to fight. Today there was nobody complaining about anything. No attacks, not even the sound of a cricket to be heard, it was driving him crazy. Finn was about to go and have a walk or something when the doors opened silently, as death walked in, along with his wife, as she was holding a blanket around her top body.

"Hey Death, hey Linda what brings you here." Finn asked thankful to have someone to talk to, as he approached the two.

"Well remember when I said you will be the third to know when the child comes." Death told Finn, as Finn looked at him questionably.

"Yeah."

"Well, see for yourself." Death said as he stepped aside to show Linda carrying something, Finn approached her to show she was carrying a small baby. The child had white skin like her mother, and black hair on top of his head, and black eyes, with a hint of red. The child looked almost human if it wasn't for the eyes. As the small child outstretched his arms and touched Finns face, as Finn laughed a little, and smiled.

"He seems to like you." Linda said waving a finger in the small child's face, as the child grasped the finger.

"His name is Nathan, Prince of the Underworld." Finn stopped when he heard Prince, and turned to Death.

"Prince?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, who do you think rules the Underworld remember, I'm the King there. As well as you will like to hear this, Nathan is part human." Death said as  
he looked towards the child, looking at it in astonishment. "The odds were 1 to 1,000,000,000,000,000 but when he arrived he was that 1. So I guess the human population just increased by 1 I guess." Death said as Finn was dealing with the news.

"Oh, Finn where are the girls I want to show them Nathan." Linda said excitedly.

"Ask the guard outside, and tell him to ask for Richard, he will take you. Do you mind if I talk to Death for a while." Finn asked.

"Go ahead, and go ahead and call him Harold, it's about time people used his real name." Linda said as she walked outside the throne closing the doors, as Finn turned around and looked at death with a wicked smile.

"Haro-"

"Finish that word and I will cut your life in half." Death threatened, as Finn just shrugged and walked towards Death.

The two were now outside each enjoying some wine, from the pre-war era. "So when did Nathan arrive to this world." Finn asked.

"About 3 hours ago." Death said nonchalantly, as Finn starred at Death in astonishment.

"Wait, shouldn't he be in a hospital, healing or something." Finn asked for he was also learning the things to do for new born was to keep them within a hospital for their first hours of birth.

"For normal births yes, but Nathan isn't a normal child, he may be human, but he also adopted by abilities, fast healing, quick learning, adaptation, levitation, he is a half breed of human, and the supernatural." Death explained as he drank some more wine.

"In that case I gotta ask. How did you feel when he was born." Finn asked, as death stopped drinking.

"Like the luckiest bastard to ever live. I've cried when he was born, to have a child of my own, I've lived of the longest time, and yet when he was born I would get rid of all my memories and experiences to stay there forever." Death said as a smile spread through his skull, as Finn found a new feeling towards Death appreciation. "Tell anyone and I will kill you, I don't want people thinking I'm soft." Death threatened.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, cause we heard everything." Both of them turned to see their wives there. "Oh I always knew you had a heart in there somewhere." Linda cooed, as she hugged Death.

"Stop, please stop." Death said embarrassed.

"Look how cute he is Finn." Bubblegum said holding Nathan within her arms. As Finn extended his arms, as Bubblegum allowed Finn to carry Nathan.

"Hey little guy, I guess you're going to play with my future children huh." Finn asked the child as it giggled and touched Finns face again.

"Finn, let me hold him," Death said arms extended, Finn got up and placed Nathan on Death's arms, Death waving his finger in Nathan's face, as Nathan grasped his finger, then something happened, Death's features began to change, his skull shrank a little, he grew skin, and hair came from his sun hat, and eyes appeared within his eye sockets, everyone just starred in amazement. Death had peach colored skin, black hair that reached his neck, and fully red eyes, and his face looked human. Death noticed the silence. "What?"

"Uh, Death you're uh." Finn tried to say, as Death looked at himself better and realized what has happened.

"Oh this yeah, that's one of Nathan's abilities, 'Revival Touch'. For me it takes all my energy just to stay in this form, that's how I was able to concede him. But for him all it takes is a touch, and I'm like this, truly telling me hes my son." Death said as he holded his son thigher.

"Aww." Death heard turned his head to see the women awwing at his affection to his son.

"Great there goes my reputation, ahh, ahh." Death screamed.

"Come on it isn't a bad thing for a father to love his child, besides your reputation died when you started dating me anyways, or do you think that was a mistake." Linda asked as she pulled Death's black hair, as he screamed, and Nathan laughed.

"No it wasn't, and keep laughing son, you're going to be in my spot when you're 16." Death said, as Nathan continued to laugh. Finn continued to see the scene in front of him, the happiness within everyone's faces, this is what he was looking forward to, why he was training to fight for, to be with his wives, and children, and he was going to have it.

The day continued everyone sharing good laughs, as well as Simon, Frank, and Hudson coming to look at the child, as Nathan grew attachments to the faces around him ,since he will be there some times, the day was coming to a close, as Death, and Linda walked home and once out of the magical barrier opened a portal to the Underworld and disappeared. Finn was going inside with everyone going to their rooms, when.

"Sir, you have a visitor." Richard spoke.

"Can you tell that person to come tomorrow." Finn asked tired, as he began to go up the stairs.

"Sir, it's the one you requested." Richard whispered, Finn stopped in his tracks, and turned his head towards Richard, who was shaking his head in a  
yes.

"Take him to my throne and make sure no one seems him." Finn told him, as Richard bowed, Finn went to his throne room, awaiting for the visitor.

Finn waited patiently as the door opened, he saw an old man, being carried by a giant MO bot, followed by smaller Mo's as he made a stop in front of Finn. "Hey Finn how have you been." Moe asked Finn, Finn noticed that the old man has gotten older if that was possible.

"Nothing much I just need to ask something of you, very important." Finn said straining his words.

"Oh sounds serious what do you need." Moe asked, seeing the situation was drastic.

"I have these blue prints, and I was wondering if you can built what I need, if you can't I'll understand." Finn said as he grabbed 2 scrolls and handed them towards Moe, Moe opened them and looked at the designs.

"Well Finn, I can built them, but I will need the materials for them." Moe told him considering he didn't have the parts for the machines he was asking for.

"Whatever you need you will get. Room, materials, potions, food, water, is within this castle, so will you help me." Finn asked.

"Yes." Moe answered.

"Thanks, and how soon will you be able to start." Finn asked.

"How soon can I get a room, and my materials." Moe asked jokingly, as Finn smiled thinking the plan to win was one step closer.

**Madman001: There you go as well as some news, and considering Insanity made me laugh I will let him say it.**

_**Insanity: The story has (hiccup) 3-4 stories left eat it douches.**_

**Madman001: You heard him, as well as you know how to get a faster update, later.**


	10. Here you go

**Madman001: Hey douchebags for the spirit of it being Halloween here's a CH for you as well as that I want to do something on Sunday, don't worry that just means an extra Ch, there will still be a CH for Sunday so keep your eyes peeled, and...Insanity stop eating the fucking candy.**

_**Insanity: What I scared those Kids fair and square, they dropped their candy bags and ran, their loss**_

**Madman: You had to dress like Jeff the Killer didn't you**

_**Insanity: Says the guy who's dressed like Slender man**_

**Madman001: Touche**

_**Insanity: Besides I could have dressed as something far worse and scarier**_

**Madman001: Oh yeah what**

_**Insanity: Lady Gaga**_

**Madman001: …...Okay you win**

Finn was lying on the ground, The ground was scorched with fire, as they burned his skin, he was trying to stop the blood from escaping his wound, which was from his stomach, his face had cuts, bruises, and burns, Finn raised his head to see Marshall, and Felix standing in front of him, Marshall with a red sword, the blade curved in the middle, as the top part of the blade had spikes each with different directions so once it penetrated, it would be gruesome when pulled out. Felix had a fire sword, and shield, both so intense that blocking, or attacking either weapon would cause it to explode.

Marshall raised his sword. "You could have lived." He said.

"Die human." Felix roared, both swung their weapons back and swung at Finn, as Finn starred in horror, then he woke up, he was in his room, now, the nightmares were getting worse, and he was just glad that it was all a dream. He got out of bed and went towards the bathroom, where he splashed water in his face, sweat still noticeable upon his face, he was also glad that the potions for healing were done so he could get back to training. Finn walked out of the bathroom and got on his everyday clothes of it being, dark navy blue sleeved shirt, jeans, and a dark cloak. Got his ADS and made the four clones for the day, and went off, Finn once again going to fight his police officers empty handed, another Finn, going to the throne room to be bored out of his grog, another Finn going to attempt another dark magic spell, the fourth clone going to be with his wives, and the original Finn to see how Moe was doing.

It has been two days, and he hasn't checked up on him, so today seemed to see how the progress was doing. Finn stopped at a wall, Finn placed his hand on the wall as a door slowly started to appear, Finn pushed the two doors opened, inside Finn saw what Moe has been working at, there were papers scattered around the ground, half eaten donuts, and half finished coffee lying around, Finn was about to yell for Moe till he saw the machine to his salvation, it was a human sized pod, the pod looked like a cylinder standing up, a small mirror to see the inside, the outside looked like specially carved to form the cylinder, smooth, and silver.

"I see you noticed the machine." Finn turned to see Moe standing and...STANDING?

"Moe you're.."

"I know, I finished the machine you asked for and I saw that these were rare metals so I decided why not and made my self some spare legs for myself." Moe said as he walked towards Finn. As Finn just starred in amazement of what was happening, then went back towards the machine.

"So is it finished." Finn asked.

"Yup, all we need now is for you to be in one piece to be used, then it will work." Moe said as he picked up the cup of coffee next to him.

"So all we need are my clones huh, all right I wonder when I will have time for that." Finn asked

"So do we." The hairs in Finns neck stood on end, as he heard the usual unison tone he was afraid of, Finn dared to turn his head around, to his horror, his wives were right at the door he opened up, with one of the clones tied up in fire, and what he could see had a black eye, and a bleeding nose.

"Should have closed the entrance, and I'm going to be feeling that when I go to bed." Finn though, as his wives walked towards him, dragging the beaten up clone with them. And stood in front of Finn, as he smiled nervously, as sweat began to go down his face. "Well." They asked, waiting for an answer.

* * *

All five of them were now outside, as Finn tried to explain the purpose of the machine without giving them huge spoilers of the big secret behind it. All they needed to know was that the machine was going to help Finn in the fight that was approaching soon, less then 2 weeks and the soon fight will commence, as well as the birth of their children.

"So you're not going to tell us the whole reason." Bubblegum asked, sounding irritated, and annoyed for the lack of knowledge being given.

"Yeah." Finn said as the girls began to scream and yell at him, for not trusting him enough to tell hi what he has been doing the whole time, as well as for the fact they were with his clone. Finn was going to answer with, 'How could my own wives not know the difference.' but knew that will get him an ass kicking so just kept it to himself, waited patiently till they calmed down, and talked. "Look I know you're pissed, but I had to do those things, I wanted to be with you, but I also had to train, if not what would have been my chances against Marshall, or Felix." Finn tried to reason.

The women just starred at him, all clearly still mad, as they crossed their hands in annoyance. "You could have told us." Farrah said pouting.

"Yeah I should have, but still, at least I know I have a fighting chance to be with all of you. Doesn't that count for something." Finn suggested.

"Finn...will you kill them." Marceline asked sounding worried, as Finn knew why, he was going to be killing off her brother, but still knew he couldn't lie to them.

"If the situation calls for it, I shall do what I need to for our family." Finn answered.

"Just don't die all right idiot." Fionna said with a smirk.

"I'll try my best, will you be fine out here, I still need to go and do the finishing touches to the machine." Finn asked.

"Yeah, also sorry about the clone." Bubblegum said pointing towards the clone leaning against the tree unconscious.

"Also how did you figure out he was a clone?" Finn asked, as he saw his wives, move in their chairs uneasy, some scratching their heads.

"We saw he didn't have a belly button." Fionna answered, while blushing.

"How did you.." Finn started till he realized the answer. "Really." Finn asked a little forwardly.

"It's been some time." Marceline said.

"I swear you guys will never change, just like when I was infected with that Lust Spell." Finn stated.

"Hey." The girls answered taking the statement like an insult, as Finn dragged his clone away, waving goodbye as he walked. While doing that he figured that he already had one clone he minus well get the rest for the machine.

After rounding up his clones and being back in one piece, then feeling the ass kicking the clone received from his wives, he made his way towards Moe, who was next to the machine, as he turned to see Finn walking towards him.

"Finn you all right?" Moe asked for he saw Finn rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little headache." Finn said.

"Well you ready then." Moe asked.

"Yeah." Finn said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"all right then." Moe then grabbed a remote from his shirt and pressed the button, as a door slid open like the doors from a Delorean. Finn gave his weapons, and clothes to Moe, leaving him in his boxers. As he stepped inside, there was a place to rest his head, as there was buttons, and some weird small vents, and above the pod was like some sort of disco ball, but had small points sticking out of it. "Ready." Moe asked, Finn nodded, as the door began to close.

The pod was dark the only light was fro the small window from the door, then the buttons started to light up, clamps appeared from the back and holded Finn in place, as the vents started to make noise as Finn felt that the vents were taking air out, as the disco ball began to spin, the pints shoot out red forms of light and started to scan Finn. Finn thought this as it, till he started to feel intense burns around his body, where the red lights were touching him, as he tried to get out of the pod from the intense pain he was feeling, he felt like his skin was being torn off. Finn continued to struggle, as all the lights started to scan him again, all the lights making it to a point at his left arm, after 30 intense heart retching seconds a ding was heard, the pods door opened, and the clamps let go, as Finn fell to the floor clutching his left arm in pain.

"Finn, Finn you all right." Moe asked kneeling next to him. As Finn looked at Moe, saw his demon blood sword, grabbed it without hesitation, raised it high above his head, Moe gasped in horror, as the blade was brought down...

~~~~Somewhere within the Fire Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~

"So how much of a chance do you give Finn of wining." Marshall asked as he sharpened his sword which was an exact replica of the one Finn saw within his dream. As Marshall floated above the ground, wearing black pants, and a dark suit, with a red undershirt, and tie, he didn't like the tie, but it came with the amulet, as well as the extra powers to crush Finn.

"Not much considering for the fact, no matter what he does, he will loose, we already got word that Finn was suppose to die I that day thanks to a spy from the inside, so we can already assume once Death is written it can't be unwritten. So once again thanks for the news old ally." Flame King(Felix) said, to the person standing in the shadows of the room.

"Oh think nothing of it sires, I just wanted payback from what that ass hole did to me back in that infernal place." The figure said as he stepped into the light to show Richard into the light.

"Still its a miracle you survived at all, but still, we have been planning this for a while, and its good to have a man in the inside." Marshall spoke.

"Still about our deal." Richard asked impatient.

"Yes, yes once Finn dies you will get your old body back...Laser." Marshall spoke.

"Good, I've been waiting for 5 months to have my old body back, and stop being a fucking servant for those people, once I do I'll break my old team from prison and.."

"We don't want to hear your future plans Laser, just keep an eye on those guys, and you'll get what you want." Flame King boomed.

"Yes, your Majestiesss." Laser hissed, as he walked out of the Fire Kingdom and made his way back to the Wizard City.

**Madman001:There you HAPPY HALLOWEEN etc, etc, see yeah.**


	11. Big day

**Madman001: Hey lunatics, killers, watchers, reviewers, bystanders, and readers right now I have been waiting for some time to do this, and considering all my stories are aligned at the perfect time, I'm going to do it, now let's go to Insanity.**

**Madman picks up laptop, grabs a bag full of stuff, walks out of room, turns a left, continues walking, stops at a steel door, opens in, finds Insanity tied up to a chair, and a table inside.**

**Madman001: Wake up**

_**Insanity: What what oh it's just you, what do you..**_***Madman places the bag on the table* **_**what uh what is this**_

**Madman001: Insanity think hard realllllyyyyy hard, what are these. **

_**Insanity: A can of soda, and...is-is that the...**_

**Madman001: The shit you drugged me with when Sopa was canceled**

_**Insanity: Ohhh I'm so scared, what are you going to do, drug me go ahead.**_

**Madman001: Oh no this isn't for you, it's for me.**

_**Insanity: o_o HOLY FUCK NO, all right I'll tell you what you ever you want, I'll tell you the portal to hell, Jesus robe, I'll tell you where I buried your Xbox, PS3, and Ipod.**_

**Madman001: What you buried them, fuck it, right now I'm just going to take this for some help**

_**Insanity: On what?**_

**Madman001: All the stories, I'm going to type 1 new Ch for all my stories. And I'm going to type them all at the same time, hopefully I don't mess up.**

_**Insanity: You're fucking insane**_

**Madman001: And you're barely realizing this because.**

_**Insanity: God help us.**_

**Madman001: Yeah that's gonna do shit...****Drinks the mixture****...**_**now **__**the**__**n **__let__**'s **__see _**how far ****I co****uld **_**go.**_

The wives were laying on their bed getting a little worried, nobody has seen or heard of Finn for some time, 3 days to be exact, and people were beginning to worry, well mostly them for everything being peaceful even with the upcoming fight within 8 days. They didn't want to worry but not seeing him, or hearing a word of his presence was killing them, even though he'll probably say something about them being out of bed they went in search for him, first place the door they last saw him. Cake was carrying them on her back, as they approached the wall. The girls got off Cake, as the cat returned to her small kitten size, and rest on top of Fionna's head. The women walked towards the wall.

"Are you sure this was where the door suppose to be." Marceline asked touching the wall.

"Yes I'm sure this is the right spot, right Farrah." Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah he's back there." Farrah confirmed sensing Finn inside.

"Hmm let me try something." Fionna said as she got out her wand and casted a spell, the wall slowly began to show the door, as it began to open, and show Finn on the other side crossing his arms, and tapping his foot on the ground.

"What are you doing out of bed." Finn asked in a somewhat scolding manner.

"We were worried." Marceline said rubbing her hands together worriedly, as Finn walked to his wives.

"Well I'm fine see, everything is all right, now come on. It's not a good idea for you to be walking, considering how close the baby's arrivals are." Finn said as he led them back to their room, and away from the room, that had much blood on the floor.

**TIME SKIP MOTHER FUCKERS **

Finn was walking back and forth, he was anxious, nervous, and well nervous. It was the day that the battle shall commence, but he could give a rats ass about that, he was more worried of the thing no training could prepare him for. Being a father, he was both grateful, but at the same time worried, grateful for the fact that he will be a father, worried, for the fact that it could be the last time seeing them, and not watch them grow up.

"FINN." His wives yelled at him for the fifth time finally bringing him back to reality.

"Finn walking back and forth in our room, isn't going to make the children come faster nor is it giving us a sense of security." Bubblegum told Finn as the rest agreed.

"Sorry it's just I can't believe that I'm becoming a father." Finn told.

"Well believe it." Jake yelled, scaring Finn and almost to a heart attack.

"Jake what the heck." Finn yelled clutching his heart.

"Hehehe, still man were here to support you on the fight, as well as here to see the children when they're born." Jake said.

"Wait, 'we'?" Finn asked, as Jake opened the doors to show, Hudson, Frank, Simon, Death, Linda and Nathan, at the door.

"You thought we would miss this." Death asked.

"Honestly yes." Finn answered.

"Then you're a dumbass." Death replied, as everyone came inside the room, to talk to the wives on their day. "Finn we need to talk, now." Death said motioning him outside. As everyone was focused on the wives they went outside and closed the door.

"All right what do you wanna-"

"What the fuck did you do." Death asked him sharply.

"Uh what in specifically." Finn asked.

"How about the fact I can't find your hour glass. About 8 days ago it just vanished, mind explaining." Death said.

"I will take blame for many things except for that, I had nothing to do with that. I swear on my childrens lives. And I swear if you say I'm lying I will kill you." Finn threatened.

"Hmm all right you had nothing to do with it, then all I can say is good luck, considering that was going to be the upper hand in this fight, without that hourglass it seems it's on lucks hands then." Death said as Jake's head popped out of the door.

"Hey uh guys." Jake said worriedly.

"Yeah, what's up Jake." Finn asked.

"The babies are coming...now." Jake said as there was screaming from the inside of the room.

The wives were immediately placed upon gurneys and sent to the hospital wings. Finn right behind them as they entered the delivery room, Finn made clones and stood by his wives side, as they screamed in pain. Each yelling swear words, some threatening to kill Finn from the pain they were, and speaking in tongue. The Finn's were all having second thoughts on whether they should be scared of dying or getting tortured by his own wives. But still they stated by their sides, as they held their hands for support.

"One's crowning."A nurse yelled who was attending to Fionna, as the rest of the nurses started to scream that the babies were coming as well.

"Just a little more, just one more push." The Finn's said in unison, in response all were brought to his wives views by the collar, and they spoke.

"_**We survive your dead."**_ They screamed in demonic voices, as Finn's face was just blank, till the pain came back to their wives, as they screamed and their faces turned red, as nurses, and doctors, came and checked on the situation. Then the room was filled with crying, as Finn turned his attention to Farrah's side to see the doctor holding a small child, Finn wasn't able to get a good look as the child was placed within a blanket, and hurried off out of the room, that clone was about to go after the nurse, till Farrah's hand held him to place, as he stayed by her side, as he rubbed her cheek, as her face showed exhaustion.

The room filled with crying once more, as it was Marceline's child this time, but the same the child was blanketed, and taken out of the room, as that clone stayed by her side, as she held his hand in comfort, as the clone moved the hair out of her face, as she smiled warmly at him, as the clone did the same. Another crying Bubblegum's child arrived, with the same process. "Did it finally arrive." Bubblegum asked, as Finn shook his head, as Bubblegum let out a tired sigh, as Finn wiped some sweat from her brow. Finally Fionna's child came with the same process.

"Finn." Fionna spoke weakly, as Finn turned his attention to her. "We're parents." She spoke, as Finn smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Sire, your wives are all stable, and should use some rest." A doctor spoke, as Finn understood, and began to leave, as his wives began to rest from the ordeal. "As well as, would you like to see them."

Finn was sent towards a hall and was shown his children through the mirror, and was shown his children, there were the only one's there, and they were easily known who was the mother, from their looks. The first one he already knew to be Fionna's was a small child white colored skin like his, and Fionna's with already small patch of golden hair upon it's head, the child was wrapped around a pink blanket identifying it was a girl.

The next child was Marceline's, for the child having a mixture color of his mother's grey skin, and Finn's giving it a color of near death but still close to humans color skin, as well as the black hair upon it's head, and the small traces of golden color in the end of the hair, and Finn thought he saw a small pair of fangs. The child also wrapped within a pink blanket.

Next was Bubblegum's, he saw that her skin color was pink like her mothers but had Finn's hair as well, the child opened it's eyes a little to show she had blue colored eyes, as it reached out for something in the air. The child was also wrapped in a pink blanket.

And lastly, Farrah's child, the child was quite human, Finn saw that the child had white colored skin, like him. But had red colored hair, Finn though it was human, till the child came to fire, Finn was about to call for help, till the fire receded, to show the child was now a fire elemental, till it went back to being human, as a nurse came and wrapped it in a pink blanket.

"Uh they're so cute." Finn's blood ran cold as he turned around to see Marshall. Finn was going to attack till. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, can't an uncle see his niece, or nephew." Marshall spoke placing Finn in a state of confusion. "Listen if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you while your back was turned, but that would mark me a coward, I just wanted to see my possible niece or nephew, in case I'm the one that dies today so which one is my sister's." Marshall asked, as Finn calmed down.

"The second one to the left." Finn pointed towards the child, as Marshall looked inside the room, and asked the nurse to get a better look at the child, the nurse carefully picked up the child and showed her to Marshall.

"Hmm, just like you and her mother. What's her name." Marshall asked

"We haven't decided yet, we shall name them when I return from our battle." Finn said confidently.

"You know what they saw one who prepares for victory is the one that falls. I'll see you where the four nations meet Finn, I'll see you there in 30 minutes." Marshall said as he walked down the hall then turned a left and was gone.

"Finn am I an uncle yet." Finn turned to see the whole group there, excluding his wives.

"Yeah man they're in there." Finn said pointing at the room through the window, everyone went and saw the children, as that was happening, Finn decided to make one last call. He arrived at the delivery room where his wives were still there. "Hey the children are fine, don't worry yourselves too much, and don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." Finn spoke as he kissed their foreheads, as they smiled in their sleep, hoping they heard what he just said, as Finn was about to leave, he turned around and looked at what he was going to fight for. And left towards the battle.

* * *

Finn arrived at the scene, to show Marshall with no cloak, and Felix there waiting, to think the place where the four kingdoms meet, was 50ft away from his old home the tree house. The skies were deep black not letting any light in, giving Marshall the advantage of fearing the sun, Felix, was wearing his fathers armor, but to his size, his fire the glimpse of light of the place.

"Have you made your peace with Glob yet." Marshall humored.

"Nope but I hope you did." Finn answered, as he grabbed his DBS, and ADS from his back and held them tightly, as Marshall grabbed his sword as Finn's eyes widened for the sword was the one that killed him in his dreams, as Felix made a fire sword, and axe. Finn felt Deja Vu for the scene was from his nightmare.

"What's a matter, scared yet filth." Felix growled, as Finn regained his posture and held his swords in a fighting stance. Everything stood still as it seemed time stopped, till the sound of thunder struck, Finn was the one to advanced, "Beauteous wings." Finn summoned two angelic wings from his back as he soared towards the two. Finn swung his sword, as the monarchs jumped out of reached, as Finns sword glowed green, as clones appeared, 2 towards Marshall, 2 towards Felix. (They will be numbered so there will be no confusion)

"HAHA yes fight till you die." Marshall yelled as he blocked an attack, as he kneed clone1 in his gut, as he stayed in a struggle with clone2 as they floated in the air, as they let sparks fly as their swords hit one another.

Felix was in the ground as he was being circled by the two clones around him, then advanced, both clones swung as Felix simply blocked the attacks from the front and back, as the clones were surprised at his speed, as Felix dematerialize to fire reformed behind clone3, grabbed clones3 wings, and burned them to ash, clone3 roared in pain, clone3 turned around swung at Felix, for him to miss. As Felix kicked clone3 towards clone4, the clone4 jumped over clone to be punched in the face by Felix, as clone 4 slammed into clone3, as Felix shot a fireball towards the clones. Clone4 advanced by placing a shield around them, as clone4 struggled to keep the shield up, as Felix continued to shoot fire at them, as clone 3 struggled up from the pain of having his wings burned off.

Clones1 &2 weren't having better luck, as they continued to try and at least nick Marshall but each attempt proving futile. Clone1 swung towards Marshall's waist to miss, clone1 saw Marshall turned to a bat, then regrow his large bat form, and swung at clone1 with his claw, getting his arm, as clone1 yelled in pain. As clone2 finally got a hit and slammed his ADS into Marshall's arm. "Containment." Te clone yelled, as Marshall screamed in pain as he began to return back to his normal form. Clone2 smirked till Marshall grabbed him by the neck, and used his nails as a dagger as it struck clone's2 stomach, as clone2 spit out blood, Marshall threw him towards clone1 as the clones began to shift, and become deformed as they combined, as the new wounds kicked in, as blood gushed out of it's arm, and stomach.

Clone3 saw the situation, and put it out to one attack, "blazing feet." Clone3 chanted, as clone3's feet turned to fire as he flew towards Felix, using the ADS to block as much fire as possible, once in range swung the sword as Felix hitting his armor, only to have the sword break in half, clone3 looked up to have him blasted back and hit the ground hard. Taking the advantage clone4 flew at Felix, before Felix could block clone4 swung his DBS piercing throught the armor as lava began to pour out of Felix's chest, in sheer anger, as he made a dagger of fire and hit clone4 in his ribcage, as clone4 staggered back flew far as he could and fell to the ground as he combined back with the rest.

Finn was now lying on the ground, the ground was scorched with fire, as they burned his skin, he was trying to stop the blood from escaping his wound, which was from his stomach, his face had cuts, bruises, and burns, Finn raised his head to see Marshall, and Felix standing in front of him, Marshall with a red sword, the blade curved in the middle, as the top part of the blade had spikes each with different directions so once it penetrated, it would be gruesome when pulled out. Felix had a fire sword, and shield, both so intense that blocking, or attacking either weapon would cause it to explode.

Marshall raised his sword. "You could have lived." He said.

"Die human." Felix roared, both swung their weapons back and swung at Finn, as Finn starred in horror, he was going to die like in his dream. Before the weapons could hit him both Marshall and Felix got blasted back. Finn looked behind him to see Magic Man over him.

"Idiot, I'm not going to let you die here. I didn't give you my kingdom just so you can die in the ground." Magic Man complained as he checked Finn's injuries. "Great apparently there's one solution." Magic Man closed his eyes. "_Hands of time and fate give one the life from one is given, from one who has lived long, give one who shall need it more. Tend to wounds of the heroic, and give those wounds to the wicked."_ Magic Man continued to chant, as Finn noticed his wounds were beginning to heal, he was about to thank Magic Man to see that he was starting to grow cuts, burns and that his stomach began to grow a hole. Finn realized what Magic Man was doing he was taking in all his injuries, and he was being given Magic Man's life.

"DIE" Finn looked to his side to see Marshall, and Felix flying at high speed towards him, Magic Man was too busy to notice, Finn reached for his swords, then the sound of skin being pierced, and burned was heard, Finn checked his body to find nothing wrong. Till something fell on his hand, it was a purple colored fluid, Finn looked up to see the horror, Magic Man has blocked the swords with his body.

"_I give my life to the one who shall live._ Good Bye Finn, I'm coming Margles." Magic Man spook as Marshall drew back his sword, as it tore a giant hole off Magic Man where his heart was, as Felix increased the temperature of his sword, and burned Magic Man's body to ash.

"Weakling." Felix spoke then turned his attention back to Finn shook in rage, as energy started to flow through his body, as his body glowed bright white, and the ground shook, and cracked where he stood, as the light increased, Marshall had to place back a cloak from the intense light burning his skin.

"From the once noble King, that has sacrificed his life, I shall avenge his death, as a spread what ever remains of your tattered bodies through the deepest depths of the Nightosphere, I shall kill you." Finn spoke as he readied himself once more. "I swear Magic Man I shall not let your death be in vain."

_**Insanity: No Magic Man, Finn, Ricardio, Beth, Wallow, Danny, Ice King, Finn's wish family no.**_

**Madman001: Hey how the hell do you know what happened to them.**

_**Insanity: You were reading all stories outloud.**_

**Madman001: Really? Huh, well then Insanity, I got some news for you.**

_**Insanity: Let me guess you're going to kill me**_

**Madman001: No I need you for something, remember that story I wrote**

_**Insanity: Which one**_

**Madman001: The one that got me punched by an emo person**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah good times what about it**_

**Madman001: You're going to help me make it to a story**

**_Insanity:...That's it I'm out_**** * Insanity jumps with the chair towards the exit* **

**Madman001: Where do you think you're going**

_**Insanity: Canada, Mexico, Cuba, hell I'll go to Russia if I have to I'm not going through that hell again**_

**Madman001: Yeah not like you have much of a choice well see you people later.**


	12. Who wins

**Madman001: Hey everyone we're back we'll half of us is back. Insanity is in some kind of fucking trance he's just starring at the fucking wall, I mean he-he's starring at it, I think I mentally broke him, sure I made him go inside my head for a story that caused an emo person to cry and hit me but oh well still here's the story for you people. Oh yeah as well as review time.**

**ChakorReulle:**** Thanks**

**Guest:**** Thanks for reading and here is the update**

**The Book of Eli:**** Thank you, also PM me, I'm trying to find you so I can read your story but your name is anonymous so I can't find your story, so yeah Pm us so we can read your story, because you're harder to find then Waldo and I finished the fucking book in 5 min.**

**Delusion:**** I'm getting the feeling you think that was the last Ch, nope still 2 Ch's left within this story, yeah that's a heads up as well. **

**A Random Gal: ****….. I got no way to respond to this. So...thanks... I guess.**

**Guest: ****Maybe I don't know**

Finn looked at the two monarchs as their faces showed anger, and amazement. Finn looked at himself he was glowing but could feel that he was slowly loosing energy, he looked at the two who murdered a good man. As Finn felt rage go throught him.

"Oh look he's going to have a tantrum, well bring it on." Felix challenged, as Finn held his swords together as began to feel the energy once again.

"ຈາກ ຊີວິດ ທີ່ຍິ່ງໃຫຍ່ ຫນຶ່ງ ທີ່ຂ້ອຍໃຫ້ ຂຶ້ນ ຫນຶ່ງ ມີ ຫຼາຍຄົນ ທີ່ໄດ້ຮັບການ ນໍາເອົາ ກັບ ennd ການ , ມີ ການພິພາກສາ ລົງ ມາ ຫລັງຈາກ ຄົນຊົ່ວຮ້າຍ , ແລະການ ຊ່ວຍຂ້າພະເຈົ້າ ໃນ ການຊ່ວຍເຫຼືອ ຂອງຂ້າພະເຈົ້າ ເພື່ອຊ່ວຍ ເຫຼືອ ຕາຍຢູ່ໃນ ສັນຕິພາບ ."

(From one great life I give up one to have the many that have been brought to an end, have judgement come down upon the wicked, and help me within my aid to help the dead rest in peace.) Finn chanted as a hole appeared from the ground as souls came from the hole.

"What is this." Felix asked.

"It's a dark spell, I called upon the dead who you have murdered within your life, to help me in my aid, and use my body to claim the lives you stole from them." Finn answered, as the two looked towards him in anger. As Finn used his ADS and made more clones but with the new power made twenty. "Here me the souls of the unrested, I offer our bodies to your use to seek vengeance o n the ones you have killed will you help." Finn asked at the souls that were flying in circles, their answer was entering the bodies of the clones as a red, orange, and yellow aura surrounded the clones.

"Well Felix you're on your own." Marshall said as he backed away.

"What the fuck are you talking about this is our battle remember." Felix yelled at Marshall.

"True but one thing is for sure those souls are all the people you've killed, I in the other hand never killed anyone so you're on your own for they will be after you." Marshall said, as Felix placed his attention back to the clones that were slowly advancing towards the Felix, Felix full of rage ran towards the clones, sword raised as he yelled a battle cry and swung the sword down on the first clone he saw to have the clone grab the sword with his bare hand, yank the sword away, and broke in half with his knee.

Felix was backing away slowly till he noticed he was surrounded, Felix blazed his feet, preparing to fly away, as a clone grabbed him by the armor and brought him down as the rest of the clones began the onslaught punching kicking and slicing off parts off Felix, as Felix screamed in pain as he was slowly torn apart, as Marshall just watched. He may be partners but Marshall knew he deserved to die many of the souls were mere children that Felix ordered to death. Marshall continued to watch as the clones stepped away to show a ripped upon ribcage of Felix, as his limbs were torn off, and his face no longer able to be recognized. Felix's ghost slowly drifted out of the beaten and destroyed body Felix's ghost looked around, and saw Finn's clones as the ghost phased throught the bodies and went after Felix as they dragged his spirit to the hole from where they came from, as one host materialized to a form it was a Magic Man smiling towards Finn. "Thank You." He said.

"Nothing of it."Finn said as the ghost of Magic Man returned back to the hole as it disappeared. "So down to one and one huh, Marshall." Finn said placing his concentration back to him who was just watching the show unfold.

"Yeah as well a saw what you did there." Marshall said preparing his sword.

"And what will that be." Finn asked preparing his swords.

"In a way you didn't kill Felix, you let someone else do it, so you won't get full blame for his death, as well as give your wives a sense of security that you didn't fully kill him, so I'm going to guess you're going to do the same with me." Marshall said seeing past Finn's plan.

"Hmm good eyes, as well as when you you were fighting my clones my ADS couldn't hurt you, you're immune to magical items aren't you." Finn asked.

"Yes had help so I can have an advantage." Marshall said.

"So then only weapons huh." Finn said as h threw his ADS sword to the sword as he gripped his demon blood sword in hand. The two fighters looked at each other waiting, till Marshall made the first move

as he flew towards Finn, as Finn advanced as well as Finn jumped into the air bringing his sword down, as Marshall blocked the attack as forced the sword forward, as it left a scratched Finn's cheek, as the two jumped from each other, as Finn hissed at the pain in his cheek. As Marshall just chuckled before Finn could charge towards him, Marshall turned invisible, Finn stood still not knowing where Marshall was or could be hiding.

"What's wrong Finn can't find me." Marshall's voice was heard but couldn't be pinpointed as Finn searched around looking at every direction. From just a mere feet away Marshall starred at the defenseless Finn, sword ready, Marshall charged at Finn, Finn felt his presence, swung the sword with his left hand but was too slow as Marshall's sword missed the sword and hit Finn's arm, and pass throught the top half of the arm. Marshall smirked knowing it meant he will bleed to death, till an electrical sound was heard, Marshall looked closely to see some wires sticking out of the damaged arm, and some sludge. "What the?"

"What's a matter never seen a bionic arm before." Finn smirked.

**~~~Flashback to CH 10~~~~~**

"Finn, Finn you all right." Moe asked kneeling next to him. As Finn looked at Moe, saw his demon blood sword, grabbed it without hesitation, raised it high above his head, Moe gasped in horror, as the blade was brought down, and slashed through the left arm, that contained all the cancer cells. The machines purpose was to grab and place all the cancer cells within one specific spot, and it has done it.

"Moe do you have the arm ready." Finn asked as he clenched his teeth as blood sprung from his wound.

"Yes." Moe said hurriedly, as we prepared the operation table. "Finn this may take more then a few hours to place on." Moe said as Finn layed on the table.

"Just place it before I loose all my blood." Finn said as Moe prepared to install the bionic arm on Finn as he was instructed to do so.

**~~~~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~~~~~**

"Haha, Moe is going to be pissed that he has to make me another arm." Finn said as Marshall tried to pry the sword of Finn's robotic hand, as the robotic hand reached out and grabbed Marshall's hand getting a killer grip on it, as Marshall looked at Finn, who raised his other hand to show a bracelet on his hand. "Let's go somewhere else shall we." Finn said as the bracelet glowed. "Destination Bad Lands." Finn yelled as the bracelet glowed red and in an instant teleported the two towards the middle of the bad lands. Marshall looked around as the sun was shining down on Marshall as it burned part of his skin, as he covered himself and got away from Finn.

"So what you brought me here so you can have an advantage huh." Marshall said hinting a sound of annoyance.

"Nope." Finn said as he raised his real hand up towards Marshall. "ລະບົບຕ່ອງໂສ້ ຂອງການ ເປັນຫ່ວງ ." (Chains Of Despair) Marshall felt an intense pain along his left hand as he saw a chain come out of his arm, then attach itself on the ground.

"What the hell is this." Marshal screeched as he tried to pull at the chain on the ground only to have it phase through as he tried to pull it only to have him be stuck to the ground.

"It's called 'Chains Of Despair', it makes a chain and chains the person to the place they stand there's a bad side to it, it happens to the user of the spell as well, but fortunately for me." Finn said as Marshall looked towards him, to see Finn grabbing the shoulder where his bionic hand was attached to as Finn's face showed pain, as he screamed as he let the arm fall to the ground, as it was the one with the chain. "Fortunately for me I can take off my arm." Finn said as he walked towards Marshall.

"So what now, you're going to attack me while I'm stuck on the ground , just like a coward." Marshall said as a smile was in his face.

"Nope." Finn said as he grabbed something from his pocket to pull out some bag full of dust and blew it all over Marshall, as he spit out the dust that got in his mouth.

"What the hell was that...what the?" Marshall asked then stooped when Finn gave him his sword back. "Why you giving me this back?" Marshall asked. "Wait don't tell me you want me to cut off me arm and watch me bleed to death."

"No, that is so you can protect yourself, the dust I blew on you is a very sensitive smelling powder that causes monsters near you to attack you." Finn said as in on cue there was a loud screeches from nearby caves Marshall turned around to see Chuds (Real adventure time creatures) creatures with no eyes sickly paled skin, blue tongues, sharp teeth, wearing torn clothing covering part of their bodies. As more and more started to come out of nearby caves. "You can either kill yourself or fight to the end till you're eaten alive, your choice."

"You bastard, what the fuck." Marshall roared, as Finn got closer to him.

"Don't fuck with a man and his family." Finn said darkly, as Marshall's expressions changed, as he chuckled again.

"And once again you always seem to get my respect, well then you better be one hell of a father then." Marshall said as he extended his hand, Finn seeing nothing wrong with it extended his real hand and shook it.

"Good bye Marshall. Wizard City." Finn said as the bracelet glowed again as he was teleported back home, as Marshall saw Finn leave till the sounds o snarling, and shrieks filled his ears turned around to see a good 400 chuds behind him, as he raised his sword.

"Come at me." Marshall challenged as the chuds advanced.

**Madman001: There you go as well as you know how to get a faster story review, as well as this story is slowly coming to an end well see yeah next week, hopefully Insanity snaps out of it by then still creeping me the fuck out.**


End file.
